The Queer Boys' Club
by QAFfangirl
Summary: This AU story is a QAF version of the Breakfast Club. The story takes place over a single day of detention. The boys are the same age in support of the plot. ***Now Complete***
1. Introduction

_"…And these children_

_That you spit on_

_As they try to change their worlds_

_Are immune to your consultations._

_They're quite aware_

_Of what they're going through…."_

**DAVID BOWIE**

* * *

**Saturday March 24****th****, 1988**

**Liberty High School**

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Horner-_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention as punishment for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did __**was**__ wrong but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. Why do you care? You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms; the most convenient definitions. Correct?_

_But what we found out is that while each one of us is queer; we are each also…_

_A brain…_

_An athlete…._

_A mama's boy…._

_A drama princess…_

_And a criminal…._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours, _

_The QBC_

* * *

**That's the way we saw each other at seven this morning but we were brainwashed.**


	2. Seven AM, Arrivals

**Liberty High School, Seven AM**

Craig Taylor pulled his new Volvo to the front of Liberty High School and looked at his son, Justin, with a mixture of aggravation and shame. His son, certainly intelligent enough to bear his name, was delivering one disappointment after another since starting High School. There just was something not quite manly enough about the way his son carried himself. His blond hair was too styled even for the decade of excess it just seemed off. He was too soft, too sensitive, and over-emotional. Craig had convinced himself it was his wife's over-mothering of his son that caused him unease.

"Justin, Dartmouth is not going to accept a discipline problem. You better make this the last time I drop you off at detention. I'm counting on you to man-up."

Justin moved his head to the window to disguise his eye-roll. "I can't believe you can't get me out of this Dad. I mean, I have to waste my entire Saturday!"

Craig shook his head in sympathy. He had tried to use his well-connected network and donation of new computer's to shuffle Justin's indiscretion under the proverbial rug to no avail. If only his wife hadn't insisted on public school for their children this would be a non-issue. If Justin had gone to St. James, as Craig had wanted, buying his way out of these scuffles was practically expected.

Justin threw open the car door and stormed up the stairs into the building of his high school resigned to his fate.

As Craig pulled away in his Volvo, a second car, this one just a beat up light green station wagon with wood grain on the sides arrived at the semi-circular driveway. Inside sat a frazzled woman Elizabeth Schmidt and her four children. The oldest child sixteen-year old Ted, sat next to his mother in the passenger seat looking at the floor too ashamed to look his mother in the eyes. As the other three children fought in the back seat, Ted's mother gave him a stern warning, "You better make the most of this time Theodore Alvin Schmidt!"

Ted straightened the color on his light blue collared shirt and adjusted the black ball-point pen protruding from his shirt pocket hearing the disconcerting sound of his mother using his full name. "Mom, we aren't allowed to study. We just have to sit there", he explained in protest.

Mrs. Schmidt looked at her son scathingly, "You better find a way to study" she warned.

Ted wrestled his book bag from his younger siblings and opened the door which squeaked from the rusted hinges. He stood out of the car and tugged at his khaki pants just a fraction too short from his recent growth spurt. He bent over to tie his year-old, plain tennis shoes and put one foot in front of the other towards the school. He approached the steps, taking a deep breath, before entering the double doors.

Larry Bruckner was a winner. He was all-state defensive end for the Liberty High School Pioneers and as he drove to the school that was the setting for his glory-days he couldn't help but reminisce. Larry was frequently here since Ben started at the school and every time it was a thrill, well except for this time. This time he wasn't coming to watch Ben's basketball game, wrestling match or to see him run cross-country. This time he was dropping his son off for his first detention. The whole thing seemed blown out-of-proportion in Larry's mind. It was a harmless prank; he was actually sort of proud of Ben. He was always such a pacifist, never one to horse around, too strait an arrow for Larry's taste. This detention marked the first time he thought his son and he had more in common than athletic ability. No matter his opinion, there was reputation to consider so a small, cursory lecture was in order.

"Ben" Larry started, "You better not blow your free ride! Scouts will get wind if there are too many shenanigans."

Ben nodded in acknowledgement. "Dad I know"

Larry nodded firmly but added a joke to hint at his true feelings on the matter, "At least learn how to not get caught next time."

Ben chuckled more from a sense of obligation than actual amusement at the comment. He opened the door to his Dad's truck and hopped out of the cab. He reached around to the bed, slinging the paper bag containing his lunch over the edge and grabbing his Letterman jacket from the seat through the open window. He happily jogged into the school and away from his father's expectations for the day. Detention was getting him out of a work out with the old man.

Brian Kinney walked the three miles to his school this morning and arrived just in time to see the school jock jog into the school. _What an idiot!_ Brian thought in disgust ,_what kind of kid exerts an effort to go to school on a Saturday?_

Brian himself would have stolen his dad's car to get to school if his drunk father wasn't sleeping off his latest bender in the driveway. He was glad his mom woke him up early even if it was by slamming the front door as she left for church. Brian had more than enough time to throw on his favorite jeans and style his shaggy hair so it looked like he hadn't tried at all. He crossed the parking lot, narrowly missing the oncoming car containing a very angry Debbie Novotny and her son Michael.

Brian jumped back onto the curb and watched in amusement as the bright-haired woman smacked her brown-haired, wide-eyed boy squarely on the back of his head. It wasn't the kind of hit that made Brian flinch, it was more symbolic of a loving mother expressing her disbelief that her darling boy had found himself in a peck of trouble than the hard whacks of anger he grown accustomed to.

"Ouch" Michael yelled, loud enough for Brian to hear.

"Well that's what you get" Debbie hollered back.

"Like I don't get enough abuse for being the only gay kid in this school" Michael pouted trying to elicit sympathy from his mother. He didn't care that Brian was obviously listening, everyone already knew Michael was gay.

Debbie kissed her son on the cheek and wiped her smeared lipstick from his face. They exchanged warm smiles that made Brian envious before Jumping out of the car.

Brian followed Michael into the large two-story library. A set of six tables wide enough for two covered the front section arranged two tables to a row. The five detention students filed in one at a time. Justin sat first and recognized Ben from his English class and motioned for him to sit next to him. Brian seeing the handsome blond slumped down into the seat behind the boys. Ted took inventory of his options and sat in the middle table across from Ben. Michael filed in last, taking the seat behind Ted just as Mr. Horner, the homophobic asshole that gave him the detention called them to attention.

"Listen up, you assholes" Mr. Horner started in glancing at the clock that hung above the mystery section of the school book collection. "The time is now 7:06 am. You're mine for the next 8 hours and 54 minutes. During this time there will be no talking…" he stared at Justin Taylor as he spoke.

Ted shifted nervously in his uncomfortable wooden chair shifting to the opposite chair to determine if it was more comfortable until Mr. Horner leaned on his table and stared him down, "….and no moving Mr. Schmidt"

Ted froze in his position at the teacher's warning not moving until Mr. Horner turned his attention to Brian who had placed his feet on his table and leaned back with his eyes closed. Mr. Horner brushed Brian's shoes from their perch, "….and no sleeping" he decreed.

Mr. Horner picked up a stack of plain white paper from the front of the room and passed sheets to each of his five delinquents. "This time we're trying something new. I want a 1000 word essay. An essay is not the same word written 1000 times, mind you. The purpose of this essay will be to explain just who you think you are!

* * *

A/N Some credit goes to Lauren C for the plot bunny in her response to my twitter QAF question of the day. I am active on twitter, please follow me at Erin_424 if you would like. Also credit to the creators of the Breakfast Club for the plot lines. I do use some quotes directly from the movie.

I love reviews, so please comment...


	3. Hour 1, 7 to 8 am

**Liberty High School**

**7:06 am**

Brian took the two white sheets of paper tearing them up into tiny pieces before throwing the bits of paper into the air and letting them fall like confetti. Mr. Horner moved so he towered over the seated boy and leaning menacingly over the table.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Horner growled.

"I'm not writing shit" Brian responded repulsed at the assignment. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"You think you're tough huh, showing off for this bunch of misfits? Well how about we work on your attitude next Saturday in detention!"

"Fine" Brian muttered, looking the man straight in the eye.

"I know your type kid, I got your number. You're gonna be in jail before you even get close to graduation" Horner's voice dripping in revulsion. "Just another loser drop out, like your old man"

Brian quickly grew enraged upon hearing his teacher compare him to his father. He pushed back quickly from the table clenching his fist tightly, preparing for a fight. Standing toe-to-toe with the man for the first time Brian noticed despite his young age they were already the same height. He smirked seeing his teacher flinch first. Brian willed his fist to unclench and his heart rate to slow before he took action too hastily. He knew the teacher was baiting him. He had his number as well. Brian thought the better of the situation and sat down, unwilling to be a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Well at least I won't be an asshole in a cheap suit. Where did you even get those threads, dude?" Brian laughed dismissively.

"That's two Saturdays; you want to make it three?"

"Sure" Brian added

"You done tough guy or should we make it four?" Mr. Horner banged on the table, embarrassed Brian was getting under his skin in front of the other students.

"Why not five? Why not the rest of my life?"

"Brian, knock it off" Justin called out, watching in amazement as the heated exchange grew out of control. He didn't know Brian well; he was just a sophomore whereas Brian was an upperclassman already. He knew he was a jerk by reputation but always suspected the exterior appearance was masking some deep pain. Justin was sensitive to plastic public personas having perfected his own over the last several years.

Brian was shocked to hear anyone interrupt his exchange must less discourage him from further self-destruction. He shot the blonde a dirty glance but his eyes lingered as he caught Justin's stare. He wanted to tell the kid to mind his own business, to fuck off but something about the look made him feel calm inside. He decided to back down, not for this kid, mostly because it wasn't making him feel any better.

Mr. Horner sucked in a breath of relief finally feeling he turned the corner and gained the upper hand on the young thug in the making. "That's what I thought. You mess with the bull you get the horns, young man" he spoke purposefully as he turned and left the library to return to his office. He left the doors open to the library so he could keep an eye on the crowd.

As the group was left alone, they nervously glanced at each other. Ted stared at the paper, shaking the pen between his fingers tapping it on his bottom lip.

"Who do I think I am?" he repeated out loud formulating his essay in his mind. He glanced around and felt the eyes of the four other kids glaring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, unsure of why no one else was starting on their essay?

"Are you really writing that essay?" Brian asked.

"Well Mr. Horner…" Ted began to explain before he was interrupted.

"…Do you always do what your told dork?" Brian asked, getting up and walking over to join Ted.

Justin grew hot under the collar hearing the weaker kid get picked on, "Hey, leave him alone"

Brian couldn't believe the impudence of this blond kid, this was twice he had interfered. He slid into the chair between Justin and Ben and leaned over Justin's shoulder.

"What's it to you? I was speaking to the dork" Brian leaned in close so his lips were near the boy's ear. It was meant to be an intimidating gesture but Brian caught a whiff of the boy's cologne and his anger melted a little.

Justin did his best to ignore Brian's theatrics and picked up a pencil and started sketching. Brian watched in amusement as Justin traced the outline of his face only it was a cartoonish version of him to which he added tights, a cape and a mask. Justin could barely contain his enthusiasm as he insulted Brian with his weapon of choice: a number two Ticonderoga. He wrote one word across the top: RAGE, labeling the newly minted super-villain and putting an exclamation point on the slight.

Brian grabbed the sketch out of Justin's hands and stood up returning to his table. The drawing, as rushed as it was, impressed Brian. Actually Justin impressed Brian, he hadn't met anyone that stood up to him like this in a long time and it intrigued him and scared him at the same time.

"Hey quit calling him a dork, he has a name" Ben defended the stunned Ted. "What's your name kid?"

"Ted, Ted Schmidt"

"Hey Ted, I'm Ben" he introduced himself, shaking the trembling boy's hand across the aisle.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Give me a break" he exclaimed unimpressed by Ben's disingenuous do-gooder attitude. He returned to his seat looking admirably at Justin's sketch one again. The crowd fell awkwardly silent for a few minutes while they felt each other out.

"Hey man" Ben asked nudging Justin, "Are you going to Chris's party tonight?" Ben asked softly but loud enough that the three other's overheard anyway. Ben glanced around after realizing his question wasn't as private as intended. He didn't really feel that bad. Chris Hobbs was popular. He had been invited, because, well he was always invited to jock parties. He figured Justin was invited because he was popular as well. He was "in" with several cliques, not the jocks but he had starred in several school plays, was head of the art club, and everyone knew his father was loaded. Plus Justin's best friend, Daphne, was dating Chris's best friend, Billy Hauser. The other kids were simply outcasts in the social hierarchy of high school; they couldn't possibly expect to be invited.

Justin shook his head, "I can't"

"Why not?" Ben persisted.

"Well my mom sort of grounded me and my dad would let me go and then they will get into a huge fight about it. It's just not worth it. They are already on the edge of divorce. Chris is an asshole anyways." Justin explained.

"Aren't you going to invite Theodore?" Brian asked sensing his opening to put Ben in his place, "Or I'm sorry, were you asking Justin out, was this a date?"

Justin sighed understanding the purpose of the question, "No" he answered honestly.

Ben didn't address the date comment but burned red from anger and embarrassment. He didn't disagree with Justin's response but he wasn't about to twist the knife in Ted' back either. "Look, it's not my fault we are popular and get invited to parties and you don't. I don't make the rules"

Brian huffed, knowing exactly how the popular kids made the rules at his school. "For fuck's sake you don't really believe that, do you?"

"You could be popular" Justin added, "But you're too afraid. You're afraid people will reject you so you reject them first."

"So I could be popular like you if I just join a club? I was in Chemistry club freshman year. I wanted to build a bomb to blow up the school." Brian asked incensed by the naiveté of his classmates.

Ben and Justin both nodded confident that their popularity was based on their own efforts and social aptitude rather than such factors as rich parents and natural born talents.

"I'm in clubs" Ted spoke up.

"Really Theodore?" Brian asked sarcastically, "What clubs are you in?"

"I'm a mathalete, in physics club and in Future Accountants of America" Ted said proudly.

"See Ted and I are in clubs" Brian gestured to Ben and Justin enjoying putting them on the defensive. "Now can we be popular too?"

"That doesn't count" Justin explained, "Academic Clubs aren't the same as social clubs, everyone knows that"

Brian couldn't believe how Justin seemed to be unshakable. He was so full of himself, so conceited. Brian wanted to knock this kid off his high horse and down to his level. He knew just what he was doing when he jumped up and pulled the screw from the heavy double door between their library and Mr. Horner's office. The loss of the screw disabled the door's ability to remain open and it slammed shut with a resounding thud. Mr. Horner, hearing the commotion from his office hurriedly went to check on the source of the noise.

Brian watched in amusement as Mr. Horner examined the door and determined the problem. He briefly glanced around looking for the missing part. A muffled smirk from the Bruckner kid as well as a stifled laugh from Novotny more than told him there was nothing to find.

"Where is it Kinney?" he barked.

"Where is what?" Brian asked innocently.

"The screw"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brian lied, "Did you look on the floor for it?"

Michael burst out laughing and Brian shot him a dirty look. "Sorry" Michael recovered, "I think I heard it fall" he offered unconvincingly, trying to redeem himself in Brian's eyes.

Realizing there was no breaking the crowd mentality Mr. Horner pointed at Ben "You, come here".

Ben rolled his eyes and walked slowly towards the front of the library. Mr. Horner motioned for him to grab one side of a magazine rack and tried to prop the door open.

"That door is way too heavy for that" Brian warned just as the heavy door slammed shut flinging the magazines in all directions. All the kids broke into barely restrained laughter except Brian who maintained his false bravado.

"You" Horner yelled as he approached Brian, "You think you're clever. You are a fucking waste of human being. You're going to be a loser just like your old man. If you weren't here no one would give a shit, no one at school, not your teachers, not your parents. You should just do society a favor and kill…."

"Stop it! Fucking cut it out!" Justin interrupted, shocked that any teacher would say something so horrible to another person let alone a student in his school. Brian was starting to show signs of cracking under the verbal assault and Justin could see the pain just for a minute. He didn't know what his story but he knew there was more to this boy than other's could see. He was beautifully imperfect.

Mr. Horner whipped his head to see Justin's disdain. He glanced at the other kids and realized his plan was working. He turned silently and walked out of the library hearing a loud "FUCK YOU!" from Brian as he walked back to his office.


	4. Hour 2, 8 to 9 am

**Liberty High School**

**8:00 am**

_One hour! It's only been a fucking hour? _Justin thrust his head forward into this cupped hands. _So. Bored_. He used up all the paper so he doodled on the table with his pencil mindlessly.

He glanced around the room out of sheer mind-numbing dullness. He noticed Brian first; still staring at his picture with a dazed look. Justin fought the deep urge to reach out and comfort him knowing his ego would never allow for that. In fact, Justin was reluctant to look too long for fear of setting him off.

Next he turned his attention to Ben who was sitting in his chair keeping his legs straight out and repeatedly bending his knees into his torso for an abdominal crunch. Justin smiled thinking _now this is a man who invited stares_. He might be attempting to fill the tedious day with exercise but it was the look-at-me flamboyance of a lifted muscle shirt that Justin noticed most. Ben was hot but not at all Justin's type. He admired slim, toned physiques rather than bodybuilders which if he was honest, he disliked only because it highlighted his own petite frame and made him self-conscious. Unlike Michael who, as Justin continued his survey around the room, surmised was clearly interested in Ben's rippling bicep muscles and eight pack abs.

Michael was an enigma to Justin. The only kid at Liberty High to admit he was gay if asked directly, he was as out as it came for this school. Justin studied Michael carefully as he watched Ben. He wasn't bad-looking either, sort of effeminate, but he had a nice face and shiny hair. He wasn't much for subtle. His arms were bent at the elbow and lay flat on the table. His head lay on top of his arms but turned sideways angled unnaturally so he could see Ben. Ben seemed unaffected by the audience.

Michael couldn't recall ever being as excited as he was at that moment watching Ben. When he first arrived at detention he was prepared for a day of sleeping and daydreaming. He thought Brian might be his eye-candy for the day but as soon as Ben started in with the crunches; Michael's dick was at full attention. He knew Justin had seen him but he didn't care. No one understood his situation. His mom had forced him out in Junior High showing up with her rainbow shirts and PFLAG stickers. Now he was in high school and the dating pool was empty. Not one other gay kid to even flirt with so Michael got his straight boy crushes and waited for a time when there would be a way to meet other gay men more easily. Even if it meant he was still a virgin and probably would be for a long time.

Justin's attention was pulled back to Brian as he heard the flick of a lighter.

"You're not lighting that in here" Justin demanded as Brian stuck a cigarette in his mouth and went to light it.

"Oh, I'm not?" he asked as he proceeded to stick the end into the flame and inhale.

"Gross" Justin added rolling his eyes and waving the barely visible waft of smoke away from himself.

"Fine princess" Brian added bowing sarcastically, "If it bothers you, I'll go upstairs" Brian lifted from his seat and climbed the circular staircase to the second floor of the library. The upper floor overlooked the tables they occupied. He sat on the floor straddling the railing, dangling his legs between the steel bars and smoked. Brian appreciated his new vantage point from the upper level. He had a great view of Justin and the rest of the room. He watched Ben's he-man display in feigned disgust but secretly respected the commitment and discipline it took to look like that. He wouldn't mind feeling those muscles ripple under him as long as he didn't try to talk during plus there was that goofy face. Brian laughed out loud at the thought of what Ben would be like in bed if he were gay. He imagined he would have to tie him up so he couldn't turn around and stuff something in his mouth to fuck him. The thought did get him semi-hard however at the moment the only person to wish Ben was gay more than Brian was clearly Michael. Michael literally had drool dribbling from his mouth and he used his arm sleeve to wipe away every few minutes. He also shoved his hands suspiciously under the table. Brian knew Michael was gay of course, the entire school did. Brian respected anyone who was out. He couldn't wait to come out himself but his father would kill him and his mother would probably force him to some Bible-thumping re-education camp so he figured he would never tell them. He had 154 days until his eighteenth birthday and then he would leave home and never look back.

Brian sat back amused pulling books from the library shelf behind him. It would seem he and Michael weren't the only homos in detention judging by the way Ted was checking out Justin. He couldn't be sure because Ted was just awkward all together so it may have been social envy more than a gay fantasy that was giving Ted that starry-eyed look as he stared admirably over in Justin's direction.

Brian lit another cigarette and pulled a copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ off the shelf. He had never read it but recognized the author, Oscar Wilde's, name. He saw Justin eyeing him and decided to incite the fire he knew the pristine blonde was capable of erupting. He ripped the first page out of the book slowly and purposefully before tossing it over the ledge. He was secretly aiming to hit the floor beside Justin so he could catch a glimpse of the ass that was plastered to the chair all morning. However the paper floated down to Justin's table; which he promptly ignored. Brian took another page, the title page, from the book and let it float down too. This time when it landed, Justin picked it up and realized the book Brian was destroying.

"Fucking cut it out" Justin mouthed not wanting to capture the attention of Mr. Horner, "That's a good book. At least tear up a crappy one."

"You've read this?" Brian asked in disbelief holding up the book.

Ted spoke up, "Um Brian that's required summer reading for sophomore's; so I think we've all read it"

"I haven't" Michael spoke up; he hated reading anything other than comic books and never did summer reading assignments.

Ted looked embarrassed, "it's actually pretty good" he stuttered, "You of all people should read it"

Michael recoiled, looking offended, "What do you mean by that?"

Ted didn't know how to explain without sounding like a jerk so he just muttered, "never mind" and tried to drop the matter.

Justin rolled his eyes, "He means because you're gay Michael. Oscar Wilde is a famous gay author and the book raises questions appealing to the gay community"

Brian couldn't give a shit about the book; he was more interested in hearing about exactly how much Justin knew about the gay community. Not that he considered his own homosexuality induction into any "community" but he wouldn't mind being the welcome wagon should Justin decide to explore the neighborhood.

Ted nodded, confirming Justin's statement aligned with his intention, "That's what I meant, no offense. The book sort of asks the question, what would you do to be beautiful forever?"

Brian returned to the downstairs aggravated that Ted was interrupting Justin before he had a chance to hear more from him, "I'm sure you read in the summer for fun, Theodore" he mocked.

Brian stood in the middle of the tables and looped his arm around Ted's neck pulling him close. "You're every parent's wet dream Theodore" he said before releasing him with a small push.

"So Justin" Brian asked leaning in close to the man and feeling for the first time that maybe Justin was more like him than he originally thought, "What would you do to be beautiful forever?"

"Why Brian" Justin batted his big blue eyes, "Are you saying you think I'm beautiful?"

* * *

A/N: Please comment if you are enjoying.


	5. Hour 3, 9 to 10 am

**Liberty High School**

**9:00 AM**

"_Why Brian, are you saying you think I'm beautiful?"_

Brian locked eyes with Justin's as he took in the question, or more importantly, the meaning behind it. _That was definitely flirting_. Brian's heart fluttered just for a second as he considered a flirtatious response. He wanted to answer "yes", actually he wanted to answer, "Hell yes". He wanted to say anything that would open the door for him to kiss the smirk off those full rosy lips. Then the realization of where he was sunk in and the lump of fear clogged his throat and he couldn't be sure if Justin was sincere or setting him up. He opted for a safer approach to test the waters.

"You? I think you're pristine" he exclaimed with false enthusiasm so it could be interpreted as sarcasm if he needed it to be.

"Pristine?" Justin repeated, uncertain if that was a compliment or insult in Brian's disturbed mind.

"Yes you're not the only one that reads; pristine as in unspoiled, untouched…virginal?"

"Fuck off. I'm not…pristine" Justin responded with a mixture of embarrassment and anger; protesting too vehemently for it to be true statement.

"Really? So you're not a virgin then?" Brian stated silently rejoicing he had found Justin's Achilles heel.

"Then you've actually been with a…" Brian said pausing for the effect, "…girl?"

"That's none of your business" Justin responded infuriated and more flustered than he would have liked.

He was technically not a virgin in the traditional sense; he and Daphne had sex last summer when he first suspected he might be gay. Justin had barely gotten hard enough for penetration to be technically possible and neither had finished before he lost it all together. He didn't say anything to her about his secret afterward but he suspected she knew what the cause of the problem was and was waiting for him to confess in his own time. She never brought it up again and neither did he. It was the defining moment for Justin to accept who he really was and for that reason he still considered himself a virgin since he had not yet been with a man.

"C'mon Blondie, just admit it, you're a virgin" Brian insisted "Have you even had your dick sucked?"

Justin grew indignant at the extremely personal questions; "Fuck you Brian" Justin yelled shoving him on the shoulder.

Justin wasn't used to being picked on and he was ill-prepared for quick responses. Even worse, Brian's questions were a double edge sword. He was fairly popular so if he admitted that he was a virgin and, in fact, had never had or given a blow job; the group might wonder why not. There were plenty of willing girls if a guy was in the market. If he lied and said he had; Brian might think he was straight.

Brian leaned in so his breath was warm on Justin's ear and his words were heard by Justin only, "Is that an offer Sunshine?"

Justin sucked in his breath at the unmistakable meaning. A million questions raced through his mind: _Was Brian really gay? Did he know Justin's secret? Did everyone know?_

Brian pulled back and bit his lower lip scared shitless by the emotions coursing through him. He wanted this boy. He licked his lips thinking of just how much he desired him.

A wave of anxiety stemming from letting anyone know he was gay clouded his judgment causing Justin to misinterpret Brian's gesture. Justin thought back to Brian's earlier sarcasm, relentless teasing and bravado and just couldn't risk it. He first instinct was to slap him but he refrained. _What would be more queeny than that?_ So he stood up suddenly, scraping the wooden chair against the linoleum floor and clenched his fist clueless as to what his next move would be.

Brian retreated at Justin's reaction and regrets consumed him. He presumed he had been wrong about Justin's orientation. This wasn't the first time Brian had made such a mistake. It was always a risk to flirt or make your true feelings or intentions clear; he rarely made the effort and now he remembered why.

"Calm down princess" Brian said forcing an uncomfortable laugh, "so you popped your cherry already? Good for you. I'm sure you get lots of pussy from the drama chicks"

Ben oblivious to the hidden subtext of Brian and Justin's innuendo felt Brian was taking this too far and needed an attitude adjustment. "Knock it off Brian" he warned forcefully, "you want to fight? Fight me. Two hits- me hitting you; you hitting the floor"

Brian sized Ben up and backed down. He was a smart-ass, he was a tough guy, but one thing he wasn't was crazy. Ben could destroy him and even if Justin wasn't interested; he didn't relish the thought of being humiliated physically in front of him.

"Okay, okay" Brian surrendered putting his hands up; "sorry if I upset your boyfriend delicate sensibilities." Brian made a show of returning to his table, stepping on tip toes around Ben and placing his hands defensively over his head, dodging an invisible punch as he went.

He sat back down in his chair and slumped over. Ben sat back down as well not sure why he felt compelled to defend Justin. He had just been so angry lately ever since his father started him on these supplements. It was the reason he was here today; the result of a rash decision that Ben couldn't even remember consciously making. He just felt out of control of his emotions, his temper, and his life. Ben glanced over at Michael and Ted's side of the room questioning if he would give up everything; his talent, his popularity, his parents just to stop the tremendous pressure he felt to be a winner. Sometimes he felt more like a racehorse than a person. Good for only one purpose.

Michael drifted off to a daydream only semi-aware of the silence that settled over his previously stroppy classmates. He dreamt he was a different person, someone more like Brian or Ben; someone interesting. The only thing interesting about Michael to his peers was his being gay. He wanted to be a bad-boy, a risk taker but he would never be that. His mother needed him too much and she had made being the proud mother of a gay son so much a part of her identity that it forced Michael to be the proud gay son she needed. It wasn't that he wasn't proud exactly; he just didn't feel the need to be so obvious. He could pass as straight if he wanted to; it was exhausting, sure, but so was having his mother as his only real friend. Even guys like Ted were too intimidated to be thought gay by associating with him. He was lonely, really lonely and depressed.

Ted sat watching Justin once again. At first he just observed him admiring his style, his confidence and in particularly his quick-wit against Brian. Now he studied him as he ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed his clothes repetitively almost in a self-soothing manner. Ted smirked noticing how much he was primping and he wondered if Brian's insinuation might be true and Justin was doing this for someone's benefit.

A sudden noise of the door opening broke the respective thoughts of the young men. They all expected to see Horner's unsympathetic face but instead in walked the school janitor. He walked to the trash and pulled the bag from the receptacle without a word and then looked up noticing the boys for the first time. His eyes fixated on Michael who was turning a shade of blush.

"Oh, hey Michael. I didn't expect you to be here" he said.

"Hey Uncle Vic" Michael responded sheepishly, "It's a long story"

Michael admired his uncle, he had such a good heart but he hadn't wanted to advertise he was related to the janitor. It certainly would do nothing to improve his situation.

"He's your uncle?" Brian sneered with a huff.

Vic looked contemptuously at Brian. "Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just Theodore here is interested in the custodial arts. How does one become a janitor?"

Ted shook his head wanting no part of harassing a man who looked like he had a hard enough life already. There was nothing wrong with making an honest day's pay for an honest day's work.

Vic glanced at Michael's horrified look. He loved his nephew and didn't want to cause him any additional heartache so he opted not to highlight his training in the culinary arts and his experience as a sought-after chef in one of the best restaurants in New York. That was his past. Now he was a janitor and grateful to be alive, healthy and working.

"Listen you piss ant" Vic warned, "You treat me like I'm invisible. You think you're better than me because I empty the trash? You wouldn't believe what I know about you, all of you. I hear your conversations, I read your discarded notes and I have access to your lockers. If I were you, I would be nicer to the janitors at this school."

Brian was unprepared for Vic's strong response. He was just trying to get under Michael's skin to see what made him tick since Justin seemed to have Ben's attention. The effort backfired big-time. The janitor's warning hit too close to home. It occurred to Brian it might be a threat to 'out' him, he did have incriminating evidence in his locker; nothing big, but a picture of Patrick Swayze without a shirt tucked behind his books would be hard to explain.

He retreated into himself as Vic finished his task and moved his cart up the ramp. "Oh and by the way" Vic turned and motioned upward above the book shelves, "That clock is ten minutes fast" he added with a laugh.

The group groaned in unison and fell silent again as they individually agonized over the long day ahead. Brian watched the clock tick away ten minutes without anyone saying a word. 9:51, 9:52, 9:53….

A song popped into his head and at first he rolled the melody around his brain until it had to escape his lips…"duh dudda dut da…" he hummed quietly to the rhythm of the song.

Recognizing the song, Ted heard the lyrics play in his head, "I like the nightlife…" and he started humming along with Brian to the Alicia Bridge's hit.

Michael joined in, followed by Justin and Ben until they were all whistling and humming in unison. Just as they all prepared to hit the high note at the end of , … I got to boogie on the disco 'round" they were interrupted once again.

All of the noise abruptly stopped as Mr. Horner reentered the library. He had heard them from the office and couldn't believe it. This plan was working, it was actually working….


	6. Hour 4, 10 to 11 am

**Liberty High School**

**10:00 AM**

Mr. Horner pulled his excitement back and replaced it with a practiced stern, uncaring look. It was still early but he imagined the kids needed a break before lunch and he didn't want to be disturbed after 11 while his favorite t.v. show was on.

"Who needs a bathroom break?" he asked.

All 5 sets of hands shot up just to have an excuse to walk around the school since there was no bathroom in the library. They all got up at the same time, stretching and feeling the aches from several hours confined to hard wooden chairs, well except Brian of course, who had moved at will during the morning.

"Grab some wood" Horner ordered and several boys laughed at the double meaning, "Sit down. We will go one-at-a-time" he clarified.

"Mr. Horner" Brian said raising his hand in a mocking way, "Can I be first, I'm gonna piss on the floor if I don't go soon"

"You" he said pointing at Ted, "You go first"

Ted stood up, followed by Brian who unzipped his zipper and arched his back slightly getting ready to piss on the floor as promised. Horner relented at the plausibility of him actually peeing on the floor and he hated for Vic to have to deal with the mess.

"Fine Kinney", he added reluctantly, "you can go too"

Brian zipped up and strutted to stand next to Ted like a proud peacock. "Let's go" he said tempering his strut just a little since he actually did need to go pretty badly.

Brian and Ted walked to the nearest men's room and entered. Ted, as per men's room custom, stood at the urinal to the far right. Brian, breaking the custom, stood immediately next to him forgoing the four options further away.

Brian's nearness gave Ted pause, looking over at Brian simply out of surprise but ending up catching a glimpse of his dick as he pulled it out. This was Brian's intention all along. Not that he wanted Ted; he just wanted to discourage him from any thoughts of competing with him over Justin. It was childish but Brian still held out hope Justin might be his.

Ted quickly corrected his eyes to the spot on the wall in front of him but he smiled at his memory. Brian had the thickest one he had ever seen and he wasn't even hard. His eyes closed as he released his stream into the urinal and thought about getting on his knees in front of such a delicious cock someday.

Brian smirked knowing Ted had the desired reaction. He allowed himself a glimpse of Ted's dick when he was sure his eyes were closed and he rocked back on his heels checking on his ass as well. Ted was a wound a little too tightly for Brian's taste. Even the fantasy of taking him in the men's room during detention at his school wasn't that appealing. He finished his task, shook off and zipped up before turning to the row of sinks.

Ted quickly followed and the boys stared at each other in the mirror. Ted broke the stare nervously.

"Are you gay?" Brian asked Ted calmly.

Ted stammered, "What? No! You just surprised me when you stood so close"

Brian laughed as he washed his hands, "Relax, I'm not a Neanderthal. I don't go around beating up fags. I was just curious"

"Are you a cherry?" he asked.

"No" Ted lied again. "Are you?"

"Hardly" Brian quipped.

"So who is this girl?" Brian persisted, "I don't recall seeing you with anyone."

"You wouldn't know her, she lives in Canada" Ted responded casually "I met her at Niagara Falls"

"Really? Canada?" Brian laughed not buying any of what Ted was selling. "You ever lay anyone around here?"

Just as Brian was about to harass Ted further a creek at the door distracted him as Justin appeared and walked to the urinals without a word.

"So does this Canadian twat have a name?" Brian asked staring in Justin's direction admiring the ass he had so wanted to see all morning.

"Shh" Ted mouthed accompanied by putting his finger to his lips and pushing his hands down in a "let's cool it" gesture. Ted did not want Justin to hear Brian call him out on being a virgin. Brian however pretended to misinterpret the gesture.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you saying you and Justin…."

"What?" Justin whipped his head around hearing his name, "What are you saying?" he glared at Ted as he zipped up.

Ted stood speechless so Brian answered for him, "Theodore here was just telling me that in addition to the numerous Canadian women he's deflowered, that you and he…."

Justin shot Ted a nasty look, "I really don't appreciate that Ted"

"That's not what I meant" Ted stammered at Brian and then turned to Justin and repeated, "That's not what I meant at all. I just didn't want you to know…."

"Know what?" Justin asked.

"I didn't want you to know I'm a virgin" he admitted completely humiliated placing his head in his hands.

Justin sighed seeing how Brian was impacting them both, "That's okay" Justin brushed past Brian to the sink. "There's nothing wrong with that" he added thoughtfully as he washed his hands.

"We better get back" Justin said to Ted placing a hand on his shoulder, all but ignoring Brian who was gutted from Justin's slight but still playing it cool.

As the three boys reentered the library and returned to their seats. Horner nodded at Ben and Michael, "Ok, now you two and hurry it up"

"Mr. Horner" Ben asked politely raising his hand respectfully, "Can we get some milk from the cafeteria or something to drink?"

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration" Justin added to the suggestion.

"I've seen him dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross" Brian confirmed for good measure, "I'll get it" he offered standing back up.

"Ahh ah a" Horner cackled, "Sit down Kinney. Do you think I was born yesterday, that I'm going to let you roam these halls?"

Horner considered the request. A soda would prevent numerous drinking fountain requests down the road, "Fine" he answered, "When you are finished using the men's room you can enter the teacher's lounge, there's a soda machine. One each"

Ben and Michael jumped up excitedly for different reasons; Ben just at the opportunity to move around but Michael to be around Ben alone.

As they approached the men's room, Ben caught Michael's lustful stare for the first time and he grew malcontent. He shook the emotion off in his head. He wasn't gay, he repeated like a mantra to himself. He liked attention but he wasn't gay.

"So what did you do anyways to get sent to detention?" Ben asked Michael.

Michael racked his brain for an answer more interesting than the truth. The truth was boring and he wasn't sure himself it was even worthy of detention. "I got caught with liquor" he offered, "Vodka" he added.

"No way" Ben said impressed; he didn't think Michael was the type. "How'd you get caught?"

"Um, I guess, Mr. Horner must have smelled it"

Ben laughed at Michael's lie, "Have you ever even had a drink? Vodka doesn't smell"

Michael cringed at his mistake. The truth was he had gotten detention for nothing other than being honest with the school counselor about his depression.

Ben and Michael proceeded to use the restroom and head to the teacher's lounge in uncomfortable silence. Ben walked behind Michael a few steps as they navigated the hallways. He towered over the much smaller frame of his classmate and enjoyed mentally comparing their bodies' physiques. Michael was boy-next-door adorable but still toned and fit. His shirt was tight enough you could see he worked out although nothing like Ben's strenuous regimen. He doubted Michael had an ounce of body fat either and he had a great…._ugh! _Ben banished the thoughts again, _I'm not gay, I'm not gay _he repeated in his head.

"So what did you do?" Michael asked as he entered the teacher's lounge for the first time, "I mean for detention."

"Um, I'm here today because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride" Ben said growing serious and leaning against the wall "See I get treated differently because they think I'm a winner. I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I have strength and speed, kind of like a racehorse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

"Yeah" Michael offered slowly feeling Ben was feeding him a line of undeserved self-pity. He couldn't imagine that Ben would have even an ounce of a reason to feel sorry for himself, after all, he had everything Michael could ever want. "Now why don't you really tell me why you're in here?" he asked unfeelingly.

Ben couldn't believe he had opened up to Michael only to be mocked; he expected a sympathetic ear or at least a more sensitive response. He spurted out "Forget it" and grabbed the sodas from the machine leaving Michael to follow behind him quietly.

Back alone again in the library, Justin leaned against the post as Brian perused a medical book sitting on the stairs neither willing to sit back in the torturous chairs. Ted sat on the railing to the ramp nearby watching the hilarity of the dynamic play out.

"Justin" Brian called, "Do you want to see a picture of elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty!"

"No thank you" Justin responded displaying his weariness at Brian's antics. He looked down and picked at his cuticles as he spoke.

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Brian continued needling until he wore Justin down completely.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Justin asked exasperated.

"I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer and had a cool car?" he added presuming that was the type Justin would be into if he was gay. "Although you probably have to ride in the back seat cause it's nuts would ride shotgun"

Justin ignored Brian's barrage, "You know what I wish I was doing right now?" he asked changing the subject but speaking to no one in particular.

"I wish I was on a plane…to France" Justin said dreamily, "I want to go to the Musée d'Orsay and the Louvre". He closed his eyes wishing himself among the works of the Masters.

Brian studied Justin's far off stare from the piercing blue eyes and caught the light bouncing off his hair from the windows. He noticed the way his jeans molded to the curve of his ass and the faint outline of his package; the rows of muscle hidden just beneath his fair, smooth skin. He imagined no French museum contained a more perfect picture than the one he was staring at right then and there.

* * *

A/N: We will start moving along quickly after lunch. Please review, it keeps the chapters coming quickly.


	7. Hour 5, 11 am to 12 pm

**Liberty High School**

**11:00 AM**

After Ben and Michael returned to the library with five cans of Coca-Cola, Mr. Horner permitted them all time for lunch and promptly rushed back to his office to catch his television show.

Brian sat between but slightly behind Justin and Ben, straddling the back of his chair and leaning over the high back while watching them pull their respective lunches out of backpacks. Justin's lunch was stored in a recycled shopping bag from an upscale grocery store chain and was further contained in a fancy cooler contraption. Ben's lunch, on the other hand, was in a large wrinkled paper sac from the Kroger's. Brian smirked at the contrast that so perfectly symbolized the differences between the two. Even Justin's lunch was pristine and overly complex.

"What's that?" Brian asked referring to the fancy contraption.

"Lunch" Justin replied with a hint of 'duh' in his voice, "Where's yours?

Brian didn't want to elaborate on how there wasn't much lunch worthy food in his house because once again his dad had drank away the majority of his paycheck before his mom had a chance to go grocery shopping. He leaned into Justin, "You wouldn't want to trade yours for something high in protein, would ya now?" Brian whispered seductively.

"You're nauseating" Justin replied after a few seconds when it sank in exactly what Brian was offering him. Despite his outward offense to the comment he rocked his body back and forth slightly to adjust himself when he felt the sudden stiffness in his crotch thinking of Brian's cock in his mouth.

Justin proceeded to take out his container and poured soy sauce into the small ramekin he had brought to accompany his lunch. He opened and placed each item carefully as if he were setting the table at a fancy country club. He first opened the Coke setting it carefully at 10 o'clock and set out his chop sticks at 3 o'clock before placing a cloth napkin in his lap.

Brian watched perplexed by the elaborate ritual, "What is that?" he motioned to the colorful small bites of food contained in the cooler contraption displayed fancifully on a sheet of bamboo.

"Sushi" Justin replied as if it was an obvious answer again.

"Sushi?" Brian repeated in disbelief, _what kind of kid has sushi for lunch at school outside of Japan._

Justin laughed thinking Brian didn't know what sushi was, "its rice, raw fish and seaweed" Justin clarified condescendingly.

"I know what sushi is!" Brian spouted indignantly rolling his eyes at the pretentiousness. "I can't believe you'd eat that but you won't suck…." Brian trailed off thinking it might not be a good idea to let people know he offered to let Justin suck his cock. "Nevermind" Brian mumbled but it was too late. The other boys were well aware of what he intended to end his sentence with. Michael's ears perked up to the conversation.

Justin crinkled his nose and his drew his lips downward in utter disdain, "can I eat in peace, please?" he asked Brian holding his chop sticks poised to take his first bite.

"I don't know" Brian laughed wrinkling his nose at the thought of raw fish thinking it must taste like eating pussy which he had the unfortunate experience of tasting just once, "You can try" he muttered.

As Justin took his first bite a loud crumpling noise distracted Brian to Ben unveiling his own lunch. He first pulled an entire family size bag of potato chips from his sack, followed by three thick sandwiches each contained within separate plastic baggies and a large bag of cookies still in the store packaging. Just that part of Ben's lunch could easily have fed them all and Brian's stomach grumbled thinking maybe he might share. However, Ben continued removing additional items one at a time including a pint of whole milk, an apple and a banana before stopping to examine the contents of his lunch and eating his first sandwich.

Michael looked back down forcefully ungluing his eyes from Ben's arms and back muscles. His stomach growled and he needed to eat even if he was embarrassed to pull out his lunch. Not that his mom's homemade chicken noodle soup and Ritz crackers were humiliating but the soup was in a less-than-appropriate for high school container. Michael attempted to move his backpack to block the other boys' view of the Partridge Family thermos which heavily featured David Cassidy as he ate his soup.

Ted noticed the thermos but didn't want to say anything to embarrass Michael. He thought it was kind of sweet actually. Clearly Michael's mother packed his lunch based on the look of absolute humiliation evident on Michael's normally angelic face. Ted's interest had been on Justin all morning but he considered after seeing the slight red flush over his clear, olive-toned skin that Michael was actually very attractive in his own way.

Ted's bag contained the lunch he had enjoyed for years; so routine was this particular lunch that he made up five of them every Sunday night, one for each day of the school week. It consisted of a tuna fish sandwich on wheat bread, a small baggie of Lay's potato chips, a fruit cup, and a small box of apple juice. Ted pulled the plastic enclosed straw from his juice box and stabbed the pre-determined foil-covered hole to insert the straw. He squeezed just slightly too hard as a stream of apple juice arched through the air and hit Brian on his face. Ted couldn't help but giggle at Brian's surprised reaction to the sweet, sticky juice splashing him.

Brian hopped up at Ted's juice assault and took two menacing steps over to his table. Ted recoiled as Brian approached quite certain he was going to be pummeled by the intimidating thug. Although Brian had no intention of picking on a kid roughly 2/3rd his size; he couldn't help toying with him simply out of boredom and as a distraction from his hunger.

"Let's see what we have here" Brian sat next to Ted and hooked his arm around his neck.

"Just your standard regular lunch I guess" Ted responded nodding his head downplaying the tension.

Brian picked up the offending juice box, which Ted attempted to grab back from him until Brian firmly slapped his hands away. "It's apple juice" he explained.

"I can read" Brian protested. He was quickly growing annoyed that everyone thought he was an idiot. In fact he was just tired of everyone thinking he was something he wasn't.

"This is a very wholesome, nutritious lunch Theodore" Brian said sarcastically, "All the food groups are represented. Is your mom Mrs. Cleaver?"

"No" Ted responded missing the reference, "Elizabeth Schmidt" he clarified clueless.

Brian leaped out his chair. Sick to death of the inequity of it all; tired of everyone having it so easy and giving him shit when he didn't have anything.

"This is my impression at life at Theodore's house" Brian exclaimed standing in front of the tables as if he was on stage. He began acting out the scene he imagined was a common occurrence in Ted's house.

"_Hi Son"_ Brian shouted with feigned enthusiasm

"_Yeah Dad"_ He raised the pitch of his voice and twisted his fingers into his face mocking dimples when speaking as Ted.

"_How about we go fishing this weekend?"_

"_Oh boy Dad, can we?_"

"_Sure son"_

"_I love you dad"_

"_l love you too son"_

Ted's fought back tears as Brian continued to reenact a conversation that he had never experienced. Ted's father wasn't the fishing type; he was the shut yourself in his office and scream at his mother to quiet his siblings down type. Ted wanted to defend himself; admit that his life was far from the picturesque scene Brian imagined but he couldn't help but notice that as Brian spoke his own pain became evident. He was growing more and more uncharacteristically emotional and his guard began to crumble. Ted looked at the other boy's to see if anyone planned to stop him but they silently agreed to let him continue his rant.

Ben noticed the concerned look on Ted's face as well and an unexplained rage set in again. He detested Brian and his cruelty towards the weaker boys. Justin first, now Ted, seemed Michael would be next. His fury ignited a passion deep within thinking of Michael taking Brian's abuse. "Well what about your house?" he demanded, grabbing Brian by the shirt collar and holding him with a clenched fist.

"My house?" Brian answered breaking free. "You want to know what my house is like."

"Yeah, I bet this is all an act" Ben insisted disregarding the obvious anger and pain evident on Brian's face. "You dad ever take you fishing?" he pushed.

Brian huffed at the thought and searched his inner core to shore up his defensive walls. He was wrecked; they were all failing him. "My dad?" he started and then stopped himself. "Here's the last conversation I had with my dad"

"You worthless, no-good, son of a bitch. Never should have been a family man" Brian muttered imitating his inebriated father rant the night before and placing a mock blow to his jaw.

Ben cringed at the breakdown his challenge had triggered and he glanced at Justin for support. Justin, however, was mesmerized by the real Brian he was seeing for the first time; this Brian was raw and beautifully damaged.

"That's all bullshit" Ben decreed.

"Bullshit?" Brian spurted, "Is this bullshit?" he asked as he lifted his shirt revealing the large purple and blue marks that covered his torso from his dad's blows.

Brian wasn't holding anything back anymore. He wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't making an excuse for his shitty home life. He didn't choose his parents and he didn't choose to be gay, so what the fuck did he have to hide?

"My dad gets drunk and beats the shit out of me because he hates being stuck with a wife and kids that he never wanted. He resents us all, but me, lucky me, he hates the most because deep down he knows…." Brian confessed swallowing hard before saying it out loud for the first time, "….because deep down he knows he can't change that he has a faggot for a son"

Brian's acknowledgment left him spent and broken in emotional pieces. He looked at Justin with a lump in his throat and witnessed Justin's eyes grow heavy with what? _Was that surprise, concern, lust_….he couldn't tell and he couldn't look any longer not knowing.

He turned and burst out the double doors exhilarated at finally finding his voice which overshadowed his thoughts of how terrifying the repercussions might be. He slumped against the lockers and sucked in air as he fell trembling on the floor. He had never felt quite like this before, he searched his vocabulary for the word the described what overpowering emotion washed over him until he arrived at the correct term.

Pride

He felt pride.

He had faced his fear and there was no turning back.

Only one choice now….

Own it.

He was going to be the best _fucking_ homosexual this school had ever seen.

No excuses, no apologies and no regrets.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the updates have slowed a bit but I am in the middle of a cross-country move. Should still see updates every week at least.


	8. Hour 6, 12 to 1 pm

**Liberty High School**

**12:00 pm**

"You shouldn't have done that" Justin exclaimed shoving Ben on his shoulder as hard as he could, "Why did you do that?"

Ben shrugged not really knowing, once again his anger got the best of him, and he had acted totally out of character. All eyes settled to Michael to see what to do. Michael knew why. Brian was gay, he confessed it out loud. Now they all couldn't be seen to go after him. They couldn't help a queer without being thought queer themselves. Michael stood up making a loud noise as he scooted his chair back on the floor; he was the only one who knew exactly what Brian felt. Well not exactly, his family was nothing like Brian's, what a nightmare.

"Fine" Michael muttered letting the others know exactly what he thought, "You are all cowards! Let the gay boy handle the other gay boy. You know since being gay makes us all know exactly what to fucking do in this situation!"

"Michael" Ben protested reaching for his arm.

"Don't touch me" Michael cried as he jerked his arm away, "You don't know what it's like. You don't have a fucking clue how it feels to be on the outside"

"But I do" Ted admitted softly as he stood up. "I'll go"

Justin nodded, "Me too" standing up and walking bravely towards the door, "I'll go too" he confirmed figuring he was the most concerned about Brian's actual well-being at this point.

The three boys traipsed out of the library led by Justin followed by Ben who still thought it was a bad idea but didn't want to be left behind alone.

It didn't take them long to find Brian. He was sitting not far from the library entrance. He looked shaken but not upset. Kind of shell-shocked. Justin knelt first to his eye level while the other's happily hung back at a respectful but still supportive distance.

"Brian" Justin said softly placing a hand on Brian's shoulder, "Come back to the library before you get in trouble"

Brian stared at Justin. He just made the biggest confession of his life and that was what he had to say to him. "Fuck trouble, fuck the library and fuck you"

Justin somehow knew his words were inadequate but hated the viciousness in which Brian let him know. "I'm sorry about Ben" he tried again, "I'm sorry about your dad. My dad is an asshole too"

"Yeah, well don't be because sorry is bullshit" Brian grew stronger and the walls fortifying him shored up enough that he could stand without shaking. He rose to his feet and pulled Justin up with him. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him. He decided that rule one to being an out and proud gay man was never take anyone's fucking pity.

And rule two was if you want someone, take him. He grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him along behind him.

"Where are we going?" Justin said excitedly as they walked further from the library into the senior hallway.

"Being bad feels pretty good" he whispered loud enough that Ted and the gang could here.

Michael followed the boys quickly acting out his every "risk-taker" fantasy. Ben followed Michael still feeling consumed with a poorly understood need to protect him. Ted stood for a minute weighing the risk. He didn't want to get caught but yet he was dying to be part of the crowd for a change. To be accepted as one of the cool kids. He threw caution to the wind and hurried off to catch up to them.

Brian stopped at his locker and dialed the combination quickly while Justin and the rest of the boys looked on confused. Brian knew what they needed. He definitely knew what he needed but Justin's ass was clenched so tight there was going to be no way he could fuck him until he removed the stick years of pretending to be perfect had shoved up his ass.

The boys watched as Brian twisted his hand unnaturally along the top, front lip of his locker and heard the sound of tape being pulled away from the metal surface. When his hand emerged it was holding a baggie rolled up tight containing what was obviously marijuana.

"Drugs?" Ted protested, "You have drugs in your locker?"

"Shut up Theodore" Brian hissed, "…or I won't share"

Michael's eyes grew big at the thought. He was going to get high at school with friends. Well not friends exactly but kids who weren't going to beat the shit out of him. Brian was gay which meant he was no longer the only gay kid at this school. This was turning out to be the best day of his life.

He trailed after Brian and the rest soon followed. All eager in their own way and for their own reason to take a walk on the wild side. As soon as they crossed over from the senior hallway to the hallway that led back to the library, they froze. Mr. Horner was crossing in plain view clearly on his way back to check on them. He turned to get a drink of water and they ran down the sophomore hallway. They paused again as Horner walked in their view passed the teacher's lounge.

"We can cut through the cafeteria" Brian suggested.

"No, we have to go through the auditorium. It's faster" Ben insisted.

Brian and Ben stared each other down before Ben finally looked at the group to decide. His popularity was sure to persuade the others to his way of thinking.

"The auditorium is faster" Justin mentioned reservedly. Brian was gutted hearing Justin side with Ben but shrugged it off the best he could.

"C'mon" Ted took two steps in favor of Ben's route and the gang all followed Ben and Ted to the auditorium, only as they approached the doors they were gated and locked blocking the path to the hallway that would lead them to the back entrance of the library.

"We can still go back to the cafeteria" Justin suggested feeling stupid for having doubted Brian in the first place. The boys all looked at each other knowing it was too late. Horner would beat them back by a good few minutes and they were all going to spend an eternity in detention. Ted and Michael looked particularly horrified at the thought of getting in more trouble.

"Self-pity makes my dick soft" Brian insisted placing a hand over the small red handle on the fire alarm next to them on the wall and shoving the bag of drugs into the front of Ted's jeans. "Hold on to this for me" he whispered and laughed as Ted's dick responded to Brian's hand invading his pants.

Before Justin could formulate the protest Brian had sounded the alarm and made himself the sacrificial lamb. He took off towards the gym singing loudly and drew Mr. Horner away from the group now frantically taking his originally suggested route through the cafeteria.

By the time Horner caught up to Brian he was already in the gym and dribbling a basketball loudly so it echoed through the empty gymnasium into the hallway.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Kinney?" Horner yelled as he grabbed the basketball that bounced his direction.

"I needed to stretch my legs" Brian responded dripping with sarcasm. "You know how much I enjoy gym class sir"

"Yes" Horner hissed reading the unspoken subtext, "It seems the last time you pulled the fire alarm was what landed you in this particular detention"

Brian smirked. It was the same reason. Not the same reason Horner thought it was of course. He hadn't randomly pulled the fire alarm then either. He did it to save Jake, his gym teacher, after he blew him in the showers and almost got caught by Mr. Horner. He did it to give Jake time to dry off, get dressed and leave the building unscathed.

He liked Jake and he liked having someone to fool around with at school that wasn't about to gossip about it. They had been doing it off and on since freshman year. It had never progressed beyond blow jobs or hand jobs after school. Jake was too afraid to have anal sex. He was married and AIDS was fucking scaring the shit out of the closet cases.

Horner was saddened by Brian's latest antic. This was not part of the plan. Brian had all the potential of being a successful leader he just didn't have any real confidence in himself yet. All this false cockiness was so counterproductive; it hid a scared little boy who, without intervention, would be a loser like that worthless father. He needed to grow up and get his fucking act together soon or it would be too late.

"You're a bum Brian" Horner stated plainly, "You want to be a bum like your old man?" Goading Brian seemed to be a successful strategy in the past. He knew the old-man card was a powerful motivator.

Brian threw the basketball hard at the wall and considered his options as it bounced back against the bleachers and ricocheted a few more times. He didn't want to be like his father. He quickly decided rule three was finishing school. You can't have "fuck them all" money without an education so he would play the game his way so long as it didn't get him expelled from high school.

"Fine" Brian lied, "I'm sorry. I will go back to the library" He picked up the ball and rolled it over to Horner gently.

Horner didn't know what to make of the new contrite Brian but knew the library wasn't any longer an option. Brian was just too disruptive to the plan. He told them that Brian was a wildcard but they insisted he be included in the plan and now look at what happened.

"Come with me" Horner commanded leading his way to a large janitorial closet pulling Brian by the ear behind him.

"Here" he said shoving Brian into the closet. "You need some time alone I think"

Brian looked incensed, "You're literally putting me back in the closet?" he asked amazed, "You hate fags that much?"

Horner's eyes grew wide at Brian's accusation which Brian misinterpreted as shock at the cavalier way he admitted to being gay. "Listen here Kinney. You don't have a fucking clue what's going on here so don't think you know me or presume to understand why I do what I do. You need to worry about yourself. Worry about the path you're on and the decisions you're making. You think your little fire alarm stunts are cute? You think sacrificing yourself, forgoing what's best for you to save others like Jake Hall is a recipe for success in life?"

Brian's face crunched at the mention of Jake. _Was that a threat?_ Horner had to know that couldn't be a coincidence. Brian considered Horner's words but before he could speak, he was alone and locked in the closet.

Ben, Michael, Ted and Justin took their seats in the library blown away by their respective luck. Brian had taken the fall and they were home-free. It took over ten additional minutes before the teacher even came to look in on them which was good since everyone but Ben had been out of breath after the mad dash back to the library.

Brian slumped down on the floor in the closet and closed his eyes. _Worry about himself? _It wasn't terrible advice. He did need to stop giving a shit about what others thought and concentrate on his wants and needs. He closed his eyes and imagined the life he wanted. In it was a successful job, one that paid him plenty of money and where he wore a suit to work every day and never came home with dirty fingernails like his dad. Make that a designer suit and manicured nails. He wanted an elegant space filled with Italian fixtures and furniture; one that everyone who entered knew exactly how successful he was and felt compelled to comment on it. He wanted a hot car. He wanted hot men; lots of hot men but one in particular blonde was at the top of the list. He wanted a group a friends who envied him and his life but loved him for who he really was and not what he had acquired. He wanted a mom who didn't care he was gay and he wanted a real family not this fucked up version of one he was born in.

There it was: his life checklist.

-Beautiful boy(s)

-True friend(s)

-Real family

-Hot car

-Designer clothes

-Killer apartment

Since there was no time like the present to start working on it Brian shimmied his way into the duct above the closet and crawled on his hands and knees towards the library.

Justin was sitting quietly when he first heard the banging from the ceiling. His thoughts were consumed by Brian; his face, his hands, his body but in particular his lips. God he wanted those lips on him, exploring his naked body. He palmed his growing erection under the table and considered asking for a pass to the bathroom just to see if he could find out where Brian had disappeared to, well that, and to jack off in private.

The banging was getting louder and growing closer until a loud crack, followed by a scream and loud thud on the second floor shook the library. Brian came crashing through the ceiling and landed exactly where he intended close to the first two items on his checklist.


	9. Hour 7, 1 to 2 pm

**Liberty High School**

**1:00 pm**

Mr. Horner heard the loud crash just as he stood from the toilet and was fastening his pants. "Fuck" he called out unlocking the stall and rushing back to the library. "What was that?" he asked to the four innocent faces he found sitting there arms folded neatly on their tables in front of them.

"What?" Ben responded calmly with a straight face.

"That ruckus!" Horner answered, "What was that ruckus?"

"Ruckus?" Michael repeated, "We didn't hear a ruckus. Although I think part of the ceiling might have fallen upstairs. This building is pretty old. Someone should really check that out"

"Yeah" Ted added seriously, "Someone could get hurt"

Brian hadn't planned to but as he ducked under the table and was eye-to-crotch with Justin's obvious bulge he couldn't resist the temptation. Justin intended to participate in the rouse as well but he felt Brian's hand work over his thighs under the table and his fingers were inching upwards and tugging at the button on his pants he fell speechless.

Justin kicked his leg out landing his foot on Brian's ribs and slapped the table loudly to cover Brian's yelp and muffled laughter. Horner looked at Justin's reaction in confusion. Justin blushed as his knee hit the bottom of the table when he tried in vain to cut Brian off by crossing his legs.

"Something wrong Taylor?" Horner asked.

"No" Justin replied in an octave higher than his voice had ever gone. Brian was now unzipping his pants and massaging his balls over his jeans. "Nothing! Oh God" he cried out suddenly and swallowed hard as Brian separated the opening of his boxers and manipulated his growing cock which was now straining to be released, "I hope no one was hurt" he recovered slapping Brian on the side of his head under the table with his knee.

Horner sighed, "I will not be made a fool of" he barked before turning around to exit the room before he cracked a huge smile. The boys all cracked up as tissue paper trailed from his left shoe.

As soon as the door to the library slammed shut Justin reached under the table and removed his cock from Brian's hand, replaced it in his boxers, zipped his pants and slapped Brian on the side of the head again. "What the fuck Brian?" he protested as Brian climbed out laughing from under the table. Justin might not be ready to admit it but seeing his leaking, throbbing cock at eye level was enough to convince Brian not only that he and Justin batted for the same team but that Justin was completely worth the continued effort.

Brian stood up and stretched. He crossed over to Ted and asked for his pot back. Ted fished the baggie from his crotch and handed to Brian without saying a word. As soon as Brian had the pot he headed to the back of the library. "Coming?" he called to no one in particular.

Justin weighed the risk and decided Brian was worth it. He hadn't smoked pot except once with Daphne at a party. He loved the giddy feeling it gave him and he desperately needed some sort of outlet after his almost very public hand job.

Seeing Justin join Brian gave Ted the courage to also seek refuge from the day's doldrums and stress.

Michael stood as well but fell back in his seat seeing Ben weigh the decision. In many ways Ben had the most to lose. Getting caught using drugs at school would not only get him expelled but would threaten his stellar athletic career and college scholarships. Michael watched Ben debate the issue with himself, clearly struggling between fitting in and doing what he needed to do. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing as Ben started walking toward the back to join the group. He wasn't strong after all. Not in the way that really mattered. Ben was weak when it came to making up his own mind. He wasn't a leader; he was a follower. Michael sat back dumbfounded considering just how much he had misjudged him and considering what else he might have missed.

Brian watched on amused as Ted and Justin got a serious case of the giggles from just a few hits off the first joint he had rolled. The boys were burning through it quickly and Ben had taken off with the second joint. Brian was already rolling a third and handed it off to Justin, offering him a light. Ted in particular seemed to really cut loose and enjoy the ride as he rambled on about chicks and his various musings of academic life from the perspective of a highly stoned individual.

Justin held the smoke in his mouth and felt the burn in his lungs before exhaling with a loud cough. Brian couldn't help but smile as he watched Justin watching him. Through the haze of smoke the lust had never been clearer.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Justin asked Brian with a wide smile. "I am so popular; everyone loves me so much at this school…"

"Yeah" Brian agreed, "Everyone worships your blond boy ass"

"…You know why?" Justin asked, his façade breaking down.

"Probably because you're hot and your daddy's rich" Brian answered honestly.

"…it's because I'm really good at pretending" Justin answered, "you think I'm hot?" he asked as an afterthought.

Brian nodded looking at Ted who was lying on the ground and studying his hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. "What are you pretending to be?"

"…I pretend to be normal" Justin admitted, sitting up on his knees and resting his ass on his feet.

"You are normal Justin" Brian protested, "…and you are hot"

Ted heard Brian call Justin hot and his interest in his hand was replaced by his interest in the conversation. He sat up just in time to hear Justin's response.

"It's not normal what I'm thinking" Justin argued taking another hit trying to suck the courage out of the joint. "It's not normal what I want to do"

Brian watched breathlessly as Justin leaned over and kissed him on the mouth in full view of Ted. Ted gasped at the display mostly just from astonishment that Justin had finally made a move. He watched the heated kiss in its full glory wondering if perhaps the drugs were hallucinogenic.

"Why did you do that?" Brian asked as he broke off the kiss.

"Because I knew you wouldn't" Justin spoke softly, "and I wanted to"

"Is that why you think you're abnormal because you like guys?" Brian asked disappointed that Justin would be afraid to really come out publically.

"No" Justin insisted shaking his head which was delightfully fuzzy, "Liking guy's just makes me gay. It's liking you, who has done nothing but tease and torment me all day, that makes me abnormal. Why would I like you?"

Brian didn't have an answer so he just kissed Justin again, this time swiping his tongue along Justin's bottom lip and asking permission to enter.

Horner returned to his office and found his phone buried under the pile of files. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number he had come to memorize in the last six months.

_Hello Louise, you'll never guess how well it's working_

_Oh Sugar, I knew it would. How's Michael?_

_He seems better. Happy even, it's amazing. You're amazing!_

_Well just keep up the asshole routine. They have to rally around a common cause for the plan to work. If hating you does the trick, then we…. Well then you know we can finally be together._

_OK, I had to get a little tougher with Kinney than I would have liked. I had to take him out of the group._

_Oh honey, you need to get him back. He's the lynchpin._

_No I can't he was distracting. Trust me, it is for the best. The other four will be enough._

Brian and Justin finally pulled apart from each other thanks to Ted's constant vigilance and incessant and exceedingly random question asking.

"Hey guys, when is your birthday?" he asked.

"I'll be 17 on November 11th" Justin answered patiently nudging Brian to answer as well.

"August" he answered dismissively, until Justin gave him a look of dismay."Fine I'll be 18 on August 22" Brian replied.

"Hey what's your middle name" Ted asked again like these were deep probing questions, still high as a kite.

"Matthew, Justin Matthew Taylor" he answered looking at Brian for a response.

Brian huffed, "Why are we playing along?" he asked Justin when we could be…. He trailed off leaning over to place a kiss on those perfect lips but Justin gave him only a peck before pulling away.

"Fine, Theodore what's your middle name; when is your birthday?" Brian gestured wildly to make a point of showing how annoyed he was.

Ted paused trying to think. He couldn't remember the answers. He started to panic until he heard Michael's voice answer for him. "His middle name is Alvin. Theodore Alvin Schmidt and his date of birth is March 12th…."

"Hey, how did you know that?" Ted asked in awe.

"You dropped your wallet and I found it" Michael replied handing the Velcro fastened blue nylon wallet back to Ted.

Ted blushed horribly red. "Did you go through it?" he asked embarrassed.

Michael nodded, blushing as well. "Don't worry" he offered assuredly.

"What?" Justin asked, "What's in the wallet?"

"Nothing" Ted decreed.

"Uh huh" Brian responded pulling the wallet from Ted's hand and holding it out of his reach.

"Give it back Brian" Ted was working himself into a hyperventilation state.

"Brian" Justin warned, "He's not ready. Give it back"

Michael looked confused since he had missed the conversation but Ted grow empowered by Justin's words.

"Wait, not ready for what?" Michael asked.

Brian looked at Justin before answering, "Not ready to admit he likes cock" he said matter of fact.

"Yeah, it's okay Ted" Justin answered, "We are all gay" he motioned to Brian and Michael as he spoke.

"You're GAY?" Michael practically screamed at Justin.

Brian laughed and pulled Justin into his lap, bending him backwards and placing a scorching kiss on his lips before releasing him.

Justin's every nerve ending was on edge feeling the passion flow from Brian to him, "oh yeah" Justin confirmed still panting and eyes heavy with lust.

Michael's smile grew wide at the kiss but then dissipated. "It figures, you're both gay for 10 seconds and have a boyfriend already?" he pouted.

"We are not boyfriends" Brian protested firmly. Rule four, or was it five, was going to be no boyfriends.

It was a term that Justin hadn't even considered but hearing Brian's strong protest quickly alleviated his lust and filled him with self-doubt.

Ted hated to see the smile fade from Michael's face and from Justin's. "Fine" he admitted, "You all already know that I'm gay too. I have some pictures in my wallet that I didn't want you to see."

Brian's mouth gaped open and he quickly located the nude pictures of men Ted had tucked away. "Wow, quite the collection you have" Brian laughed fanning through the pictures. "Jesus, that has to be like ten inches. Your spank bank is impressive Theodore."

As they all gawked over the nudie pics, a loud scream interrupted them followed by an extraordinarily high Ben doing cartwheels and some horrifically bad dance moves throughout the library. None of the other boys knew what to make of it except for Michael. He could see the display for what it was: Ben finally not-giving-a-fuck about what everyone thought of him. He stood up to go check on Ben and Ted followed after him leaving Brian and Justin alone.

"Let me see your wallet" Justin asked holding his hand out.

Brian stared, gaping at Justin for a minute but seeing Justin smile, he couldn't resist handing it over.

Justin fumbled through the worn black leather wallet. "Who's the blonde?" Justin asked as he stumbled upon a single picture, removing it from the compartment and holding it in his hand.

"She's pretty" Justin admitted.

"Yeah" Brian admitted taking it from him and staring, "She's a friend since childhood. Lindsay. She goes to private school."

"Must be a special friend if you carry her picture around" Justin guessed, "An old girlfriend?"

"She would be" Brian admitted, "If I liked girls. She would be the one"

"Ahh" Justin laughed knowingly, "Daphne!"

"Huh?"

"She's your Daphne. Did you try to fuck her?"

Brian stared again, "How did you…."

"Daphne" Justin admitted sheepishly, "Couldn't keep it up, you?"

"Yeah, got it up, got it in even" Brian laughed at the memory, "but just…."

"What?"

"Uh, I almost gagged when I tried to uh, go down…."

"Oh my god, you ate her pussy?"

"No, that's when I knew for sure a hole is not just a hole and I couldn't close my eyes and pretend that I wanted anything to do with twat"

"Why did you even try?"

"It's what she wanted. She wanted it more than me inside her"

"Maybe she's a lesbian and a tongue is just a tongue?" Justin smirked.

"So do you really not want a boyfriend?" Justin asked cautiously.

Brian nodded, "I figure that's a perk of being gay. No chicks right? So no reason to put up with bullshit like monogamy. I believe in fucking, not love and romance. It's a rule I have for myself."

Justin sighed disappointed, "You have a lot of rules for a rebel"

"A boyfriend is disposable so what's the point" Brian shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's a problem I have. I never throw anything away"

* * *

A/N:So don't kill me but Horner's full plot is going to be revealed slowly over the next two chapters all will become clear. On a positive note, 4 of the 5 are now out. Stay tuned...


	10. Hour 8, 2 to 3 pm

**Liberty High School**

**2:00 pm**

All five boys were lounging casually on couches in the back of the library, smoking weed and chatting. Each boy feeling relaxed for a change which allowed for the conversation to flow freely and honestly between them.

Each of them had their wallets and bags out and allowed the other's to rummage through in an indirect way of discovering each other's true identity. Ben picked up Ted's fake ID and laughed.

"This says you're only nineteen?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Ted admitted, feeling pretty cool for having his cousin's old license.

Brian smirked, "Why have a fake if you can't use it to get into the clubs and drink?"

Ted blushed furiously, "So I can vote?" he answered deadpan. "You have no idea what the Democrats are doing to the economy"

All the boys burst out in fits of laughter hearing Ted's unexpected rationale. Brian could barely catch his breath he was laughing so hard. Ted was hurt at first but soon joined in and enjoyed a true sense of camaraderie with his peers for the first time.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Michael asked since no one had bothered to look. Even among gay kids he felt like an outsider. Everyone was still recovering from laughter when Michael dumped the contents of his bag on the floor in a pile.

"Shit" Ben exclaimed seeing how much Michael carried around with him. Everything but the kitchen sink was in his bag. "Why are you hauling all this stuff around?"

"My home life is complicated" Michael admitted.

Ben huffed, "Why? I've met your mom in junior high. She's a riot. She also seems to be very okay with you being who you are. You don't know how lucky you are to have a mom like that."

"She's always on my case." Michael confessed, "I have no privacy. Hell she will probably follow me to gay bars when I get old enough to go. You have no idea how suffocating it is"

Brian leaned over and kissed Michael on the mouth to shut him up. "My mom tells me I'm going to hell and regularly prays for my soul. Trust me, you're lucky! It's not everyone who gets a mom that loves them unconditionally. Parents, good parents, are a luxury we do not all enjoy Mikey"

Michael sat speechless from the kiss while Ben and Justin sat back nodding in agreement.

* * *

Vic finished his work day and knocked gently on Horner's office door. He entered upon invitation and sunk slowly down in the chair exhausted from the day's work.

"Hey Bob, I thought you should know Brian is not in the closet anymore" Vic remarked as he sat down.

"Ha! Literally or figuratively?" Horner replied.

"Both" laughed Vic, "I saw him kissing the blond kid on the security camera"

"Figures" Horner laughed, "I thought as much when I heard the noise earlier"

"I just wanted to say thank you again Michael seems happy" Vic admitted, "I owe you. You have no idea what it means to his mother and me that he knows he's not alone now. He's been so depressed. We were worried he might do something rash like runaway or worse…"

"Don't mention it. I told you I would help after you let me know what Jake was up to."

"Why do you care so much about Jake and Brian anyway? It seems pretty consensual"

"It's not a matter of consent. Brian is crazy smart, creative, brilliant even. You know he has straight A's and he rarely goes to class? He's got all the ingredients to be so successful. What Jake was doing was robbing him of that."

Vic gave a confused look and raised an eyebrow, "Jake didn't make Brian gay you know"

"That's not what I mean. This has nothing to do with Brian being gay. Brian doesn't have anything resembling a real dad. Trust me I've met his sorry excuse for an old man. He's shown up here drunk; a real abusive son of a bitch too. I afraid Jake was fulfilling a daddy role for Brian; someone to show him affection but like most men who prey on young vulnerable teens the affection comes with a price tag. He needs to know he doesn't need him; he only needs himself. He doesn't have to sacrifice himself to please others especially not someone as worthless as Jake. Someone taught me that once and it changed my life and it will change Brian's too."

"Well that's very altruistic Bob" Vic confirmed with a laugh of disbelief, "Here I thought he was just a screw up"

"Well it's not completely selfless on my part" Horner picked up the framed picture of the stunning brunette on his desk and held it, staring at it lovingly.

"Is that your wife?" Vic asked curiously.

"Not yet" Bob admitted, "I met her at a teacher's conference last year. I've never met anyone like her before"

"So what does she have to do with this?"

"I want her to be here with me and she can't be here unless this all works out" Bob explained.

Vic marveled at the complexity of the situation not really understanding what the woman had to do with a bunch of gay teens but decided not to pry. He didn't know much about Bob Horner at all until he realized Brian was gay and asked for his help to push him and Michael together. He just hoped Brian understood the distinction of wanting to be with someone who loved him and needing someone to take care of him before he went through life thinking he didn't need anybody ever.

Vic only cared about Michael at the moment and it would seem he was now in a better place thanks to their little intervention. He would never forget the look on Debbie's face when she heard the counselor tell her how desperately lonely Michael had grown to be. How isolated he felt. Vic knew he needed to push them together. It wasn't until he really started snooping that they were able to identify the other boys as well.

* * *

"Why are you still upset?" Ted asked Michael as they watched the full on make out session take place between Brian and Justin.

"Look at them" Michael said pointing making no attempt to mask his jealousy. "Even a conceited tease gets a boyfriend"

"What the hell?" Justin yelled pushing away from Brian, "I am not a tease and I am not conceited"

"…and he is not my boyfriend" Brian added wiping the residual saliva from their kissing away with his sleeve. "Just because you're still a frustrated virgin, that doesn't give you the right to insult Justin"

"I'm not a virgin" Michael lied, "I've been having sex with my shrink for six months"

"You're what?" Ben gasped practically spraying Coke all over them in the process.

Michael gave Ben a stern warning look before addressing Brian, "Besides Justin's a virgin. He's not going to put out, are you Justin?"

"Shut the fuck up Michael" Justin yelped, "What I do with Brian is none of your business. You're just jealous."

"That's enough" Ben called putting an end to the growing hostility, "I have something I want to confess"

All eyes turned to Ben awakened with curiosity waiting for the fourth "I'm gay" announcement of the afternoon. Even Michael forgot about his whining to listen up.

Ben took a deep breath before beginning "I'm not who you think I am" he started pausing before he let it all out. "I hate sports" Ben finally confessed rather anti-climactically.

"What?" all the boys groaned in unison.

"Then why do you play?" Brian asked.

"Because he can't think for himself" Michael answered softly looking at Ben in an apologetic manner.

"Hey that's not fair" Justin defended Ben but he was cut off.

"No he's right. My dad, you don't know what he's like. Do you know what I did to get detention?" Ben asked pausing for the boys to guess. "You know that kid Larry Ludwig"

The boys all nodded as Ben grew very serious and sullen "He was in the weight room with me and my dad working out after school. My dad made a comment that he was stronger than me. That I needed to work harder so I could look like he did. He was screaming at me that I was too weak to even take him down. So the next day I walked over to him after practice and I punched him. I punched him right in the face and he fell back and hit his head on the weights. He was in the hospital for two days. He had a concussion and needed stitches. He didn't do anything to me and I just punched him to make my dad happy. You know what, my dad was happy, he was proud of me…"

Michael rubbed Ben on his back trying to comfort him but the tears started falling as he really opened up. "…he would never be proud of me if he knew the truth. If he knew that I hated sports, if he knew the real me. If he knew I was gay…"

"Well your father and my father should get together and go bowling" Brian cracked trying to lighten the mood.

Justin swiped Brian in the stomach, "It's okay Ben" he added to comfort him "we're here for you. I understand the pressure to be perfect."

"Me too" Ted added.

Justin let out a huff at the thought of Ted understanding the pressure he and Ben were under. Pressure from friends to maintain this outward image; it was exhausting.

Ted was disgusted by Justin's dismissiveness. "You don't think I understand pressure?"'

Justin shook his head, "You're not popular. You don't understand how much pressure our friends put on us"

"God you are so stuck up" Ted shook his head in disgust at his inability to see beyond himself, "Do you know what I did to get detention?" he asked Justin.

Justin shook his head no.

"I was getting a B in shop" he confessed, "I took the class because I thought it would be an easy A. I mean, have you seen some of the people who take that class?"

Brian shook his head, "Hey watch it; I take shop" he warned.

"Ted Schmidt does not get B so I cheated off this girl Melanie. Anyways I got caught and the shop teacher threatened to fail me." Ted's voice shook as he recounted his story "An F, I can't tell my father I got an F!" Ted was openly sobbing now and Michael and Ben embraced him.

"Fuck" Brian exclaimed, "Look at me!" he ordered to the crowd. "Everyone's parents are fucking crazy in their own special fucked up way, I should know, but enough with the self-pity. We are not turning out like our parents and we are all going to stop being afraid to be exactly who we are. We're queer and that means…well… I don't know what that means yet, but it sure as shit means we aren't going to waste time sitting around feeling fucking sorry for ourselves anymore."


	11. Hour 9, 3 to 4 pm

**Liberty High School**

**3:00 pm**

"No one gives a pep talk like you Brian" Ted joked flatly after digesting the words Brian had just unconvincingly spewed forth. "So what do you suppose happens on Monday?"

An awkward silence settled over the group until Michael summoned enough courage to ask "Will we still be friends on Monday?"

No matter how much common ground they had reached during the day and how much they may have misjudged each other, this was still high school. They couldn't ignore reality and their reality was that they all hailed from very different cliques. Cliques that likely wouldn't tolerate a leveling of the social hierarchy in the school. Justin was perhaps the most beholden to his status, followed closely by Ben. They couldn't bring themselves to look up as they considered the burden of being open to their respective peer groups about their sexuality. Justin physically shuttered at the thought.

"I will still be your friend" Ted confirmed to Michael. "All of your friends" he added to the group at large.

Michael offered a warm smile and nodded his head. "What about you Brian?" he asked. "If I came up to you in the parking lot when you were with your buddies and wanted to smoke a joint with you afterschool. Would you?"

Justin smirked at the thought and gave an audible huff of disbelief drawing a glare from Michael and Ted. He looked up and dismissed their stares with a condescending roll of his eyes, "Of course he wouldn't. Just like he won't acknowledge he's had his tongue down my throat most of the afternoon. This isn't a movie or an afterschool special Michael"

"Do you _mind_ if I answer for myself Justin? Brian hissed angrily, "You don't know me or my friends so don't pretend that you do."

"Okay Brian, so you're saying that if went up to you and kissed you on Monday in front of all your friends that you wouldn't push me away?" Justin asked growing increasingly defensive.

"You're such a snob" Ted accused Justin.

"Yeah" Michael confirmed, "I would think that real friends would accept you for who you are and fuck the rest"

"BUT you don't HAVE any friends!" Justin yelled, "You don't understand the pressure to fit in that Ben and I feel"

Ben looked up hearing his name and blushed a bright shade of red knowing Justin was right but wishing he was strong enough to correct him. As usual, he couldn't seem to do what was in his heart out of fear.

Brian grew disgusted with Justin's tirade, "Look Mikey, you have me as a friend. If you want…" he said giving him a friendly kiss. "It's getting late; I need to get back in the closet before Horner comes back."

Brian stood up and gave Justin a contentious stare; "I guess have a nice life!" he tossed casually as he passed Justin.

Justin sat back unsure of how this conversation had gone so terribly wrong; how he was the only one willing to say the truth. He blamed Ben for not supporting him, "Thanks a lot" he said to him sarcastically as he stood up to return to the tables.

Seeing that Michael needed some private time to confront Ben, Ted made a hasty exit as well. When they were alone, Michael drew in a deep breath and exhaled, "What about you? Do you agree with Justin?" he asked. His eyes were practically begging him for more but Ben wasn't able to even look.

Ben's eyes started to water and it was almost too beautiful a sight for Michael to take. He looked so vulnerable in the moment. "I don't know if I can face my dad" he confessed. "I'm not strong enough to take that level of abuse."

"Who's asking you too?" Michael scrunched his face in confusion. "Ben, look at me"

Ben raised his head and met Michael's brown eyes, "I'm just asking if we are still going to be friends? You don't have to come out to be friends with a gay person. Why is everyone so afraid of just being my friend?" Michael's voice let out years of pent up frustration before he raced out of the library towards the bathroom.

Ted joined Justin at the tables after leaving Michael and Ben. He sat there silently until seeing Michael rush passed them crying, out of the library doors. Justin flashed Ted a concerned look but was met with such an unfriendly glare that a wave of guilt rushed over him. "I know you think that's my fault but it's not" Justin protested.

Ted walked up and sat next to Justin, "What are you so afraid of? Michael is a great guy. Why wouldn't you want to be friends with him?"

Justin shook his head, "It's not him really; it's Brian. He doesn't want a boyfriend and I think that I do. I just can't risk losing all my friends and him. It's too much drama even for me. I mean you saw how he reacted."

"I don't know Brian very well but I am guessing that he doesn't put his heart on the line very often." Ted acknowledged, "But, that being said, he's kind of done it all day for you. I mean anyone can see all the teasing and antagonizing was a ploy. I think he was testing you. To see how you would react if he pushed you away."

Justin looked at Ted in utter shock, "Well that's fucked up"

Ted nodded in agreement, "Still Brian really likes you. The only time he was smiling today was when he was teasing you or making out with you. If you really want him; you should go after him."

"You think so?" Justin asked, "You know, you are really smart Ted. Not just smart but wise."

Ted blushed at the compliment and gave Justin a flash of a smile.

"Um, are you going to write the essay?" Justin asked tentatively.

Ted considered the question and reluctantly nodded, "Yeah probably" he confessed.

"Since you're the smartest, do you think you could write it for all of us?" Justin added, "We trust you"

Ted realized that Justin was trying to get out of doing the essay but since he already practically had it written in his head, he didn't really mind. He just nodded and left to find some blank paper.

Justin wanted to go find Brian but he thought he should apologize to Michael first. He approached the library doors but heard Ben's deep voice calling after him, "Where are you going?"

"To find Michael" Justin admitted sheepishly, "I owe him an apology"

It figures, Ben thought, just as he finally summoned enough courage to find Michael, Justin would beat him to the punch. "Do you think you could wait on that? I mean, I kind of need to talk to him alone."

Justin saw the look of pain in Ben's eyes and interpreted just want Ben might be going through. That look of longing was unmistakable. It was probably the same look he wore when he was watching Brian. Justin shrugged, "Sure. I need to talk to Brian anyways."

Ben smiled and called out a quick "thanks" as he made his way to the library doors. He finally found Michael in the men's room, sitting on the vanity and crying softly. He has a big speech prepared in his head all ready to go. He had spent the last twenty minutes rationalizing how coming out at school was too big a deal and he wasn't ready, he needed time, he needed space, he needed understanding….but when Michael looked up and his big brown eyes still glimmering with drops of tears burrowed into his soul; Ben's big speech was all but erased. In that moment, he knew he was strong enough and he wanted Michael.

"Fuck it" Ben exclaimed suddenly and crashed his lips together with Michael's. Michael tried to pull back at first completely in shock, "What are you…." he tried to ask as Ben continued to kiss him feverishly, wrapping him in muscles and exploring him with large freely-roaming hands.

"Oh God" Ben exclaimed as he felt his cock grow large and heavy against Michael's inner thigh. "I'm sorry" he moaned into his lips.

Michael let himself be pulled into this "zero-to-sixty" full on make out session because he loved it and he needed the contact of another person, someone who really cared about him, after his years of isolation. He relished the feeling of Ben's muscles pushing against him, the passion that he used to kiss him and the feeling of Ben grinding his cock into his thigh but he also needed to know it wasn't another aberration. He needed confirmation; so he summoned all his strength and pulled away.

"Wait, slow down" Michael begged, touching his own lips to make sure they were still attached to his body.

"What?" Ben asked, confused by the drastic transition from hot and heavy to lukewarm.

"What does this mean? Does this mean we are still friends on Monday?"

Ben shook his head and held back a smile. "You are so adorable" he said as he ran his hands lovingly through Michael's hair and settled one palm on the back of his neck. He grabbed Michael's hand and guided it over his jeans to his large throbbing cock. "Does this feel like friends to you?" he smiled as Michael squeezed the outline of his erection, his eyes growing big as he appreciated his full size.

"God you're huge" Michael remarked which was met with Ben's laughter.

"I know" Ben replied confidently. "I, um, I spend a lot of time in gym room showers and I've um, I've seen yours too. In the, um, in the showers, I mean. Yours is pretty impressive as well" he laughed nervously, running his open palm between Michael's legs and pressing firmly.

"Michael" Ben gasped breathlessly as he began rubbing more firmly over Ben's bulge his confidence bolstered by Ben's confession. "Oh God, maybe you should…" Ben tried to warn as Michael intensified his pressure and grinded his own cock against Ben's open palm. "Ahhhh" Ben cried as the friction proved too much and his orgasm crashed over him.

"I can't believe I just did that" Ben sighed, blushing, while pulling back from Michael, a look of disappointment registering on his face.

Michael's face fell registering all his fears of being rejected, "I'm sorry. It was too soon for you. I shouldn't have pushed…."

Ben smiled to give Michael reassurance, "I meant I can't believe you got me to come in my jeans Michael. Not that we….I loved what you did." He gave him a brief kiss to calm him.

"So are we like, what, boyfriends, now?" Michael asked timidly.

"I'm not ready to be out at home and school will be tough…but how about I pick you up Monday on my way to school?" Ben offered knowing that a public declaration of their friendship was probably a big enough deal for now.

Justin knocked on the janitor's closet with an unsettling mixture of dread and anticipation. "Brian?" he called out as he turned the doorknob slowly and let the heavy door fall open under his touch.

"What do you want?" Brian jeered sitting on the floor leaning against the shelves of cleaning products.

"I guess I just wanted to talk to you." Justin confessed, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I bet you can't wait to get back into the closet" he hissed.

Justin smiled at the double meaning but ignored Brian's sullen face, "Listen" he added sliding down until he was sitting next to Brian, "I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't think you wanted to be all out and proud at school."

"You don't know me Justin; quit pretending you do" Brian exclaimed looking away to hide his face from Justin.

"Maybe" Justin admitted, "…but I would like to know you. I'd like to date you actually but since you've made it clear that you don't do boyfriends…I'm not sure what it is you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you!" Brian hissed, turning to face Justin.

Justin try to stand up and leave but as he studied Brian's face the look of lust between them was unmistakable and he couldn't tear himself away until he knew for sure that Brian wasn't interested once and for all. He decided it was time for a change in tactic.

Justin pushed Brian's bent knees down and climbed over him until he was straddling Brian's lap, facing him, resting his ass on Brian's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked crudely.

"I'm giving you something I know you want" Justin whispered as he brushed his lips tentatively against Brian's gaping ones.

"Do you want to touch me?" Justin asked, running a finger down Brian's chest letting his eyes follow his finger down.

"I want to fuck you" Brian admitted, swallowing hard, suppressing any purely romantic urges he might be entertaining.

Justin smiled at Brian's crude confession. "We have less than twenty minutes and we are in a janitor's closet. I sort of thought my first time might be more…."

"…Romantic?" Brian guessed sincerely.

"…Comfortable" Justin corrected, smiling widely.

Brian nodded, running his hands over the small of Justin's back under his shirt. Justin cupped his hands over Brian's cheeks and kissed him firmly. "Only I don't want to just be a one-time fuck to you."

"I know" Brian acknowledged, "Look I have no plans to come out to my parents and I don't see any reason to label whatever this is or announce what we do at the school assembly but I'm not going to be your dirty little secret either."

"So what, I just tell people we're friends?"

"Why do you have to tell anybody anything? It's no one's fucking business who you're fucking. If I talk to you in the hallway or we sit together during lunch…why do you feel the need to explain that to anyone?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to disappoint my friends." Justin shrugged.

"You need to stop caring what people think of you so much" Brian warned. "You don't need their approval."

"Okay" Justin nodded slowly with a small smile. God, he loved Brian's care-free, fuck-em-all attitude. He wasn't really certain it would work for him but he would fake it if it meant being with Brian, "Can we stop talking and start making out now?"

Brian answered him by pulling their lips together and pulling him closer. The move pushed his semi-erect cock against Justin's crotch which grew considerably firmer against him. Justin rocked back and forth on Brian's lap grinding into him. He snaked his hand down between their firm stomachs to finger the button of Brian's jeans. He twisted the fabric over the hard nob and pulled it lose with one motion. Justin needed to hold him, manipulate him, with his hand. He scooted back slightly so he could pull the zipper down and make enough room for his hand which he promptly shoved down the front of Brian's cotton briefs. He walked his fingers over a course web of curly hair until he felt the smooth tip of Brian's cock trapped against Brian's pelvis and his underwear. He leaned forward; resting his forehead against Brian's and kissed him lightly, while letting his hand curl around the massive, throbbing organ.

Brian gasped at Justin's firm grip and pulling the small drops of moisture from the head, he ran his hand smoothly over the fullness of Brian's shaft in slow motion before sliding his hand back up and running a finger over the weeping slit. The touch was agonizingly slow. Brian wanted to thrust into Justin's fist but his hips were held down by the boy's weight on his legs, so he let out a moan of frustration instead.

Justin held Brian's cock freeing it from his underwear and examining it with his eyes for the first time. It was long, at least nine inches, and thick with a slight upward curve. He was circumcised and the head was a lovely reddish-purple color and adorned with glistening drops of precome oozing from the slit. Justin licked his lips at the sight of it.

"I need to taste you" he sighed, maneuvering himself off of Brian's lap and guiding his lips down to the lick the drops just from the tip. Justin yanked at the waistband of Brian's jeans and underwear and Brian lifted his hips slightly. The offending fabric finally settled around his lower hips so that his cock and sack were now fully available to Justin's exploration.

Justin took a minute to look at Brian. He stared hungrily at his balls bulging above the rim of his lowered jeans, waiting for their time to explode. He nudged the nest of hair with his nose and slid his tongue over the swollen sack, sucking gently on each ball. He used one finger to pull Brian's cock down and closed his lips over the glistening tip, tasting him again this time against his tongue. Brian tried to calm down, willing himself to last, but the deep wave of ecstasy was forming in his belly and he didn't think he would. Justin swirled his tongue over the head and then flattened it on the underside of his shaft to take Brian deeper, creating a firm suction with his lips as he went. Brian held the back of Justin's head and lifted his hips, thrusting into the back of the warm cavity. Justin gagged slightly before relaxing his throat and wrapping a firm hand around the base of his cock so he was letting Brian pump hard and fast while still controlling the large organ from triggering his gag reflex. Another deep wave flowed from Brian's belly to his toes as he watched his cock disappear into Justin's mouth. This wave he rode all the way over the edge. He dug his fingers into Justin shoulder as he pumped his seed down Justin's throat and watched it pour over the edges of his mouth. It was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen.

"Fuck! That was amazing" Brian cried as Justin sat up and he guided his lips to his, letting him taste his own come. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

Justin smiled and nodded, "I'm sure" he confirmed.

"Well you are really good at it….for a beginner"

"I suppose you are an expert then?" Justin laughed as Brian tucked his spent cock back into his pants and rose to his knees and knelt before him.

"Let me show you and then you can tell me" Brian offered while sensually unbuttoning Justin's pants and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Justin's pants and underwear, freeing his cock of its confines. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" he confessed as he placed an open palm on Justin's abs and followed his dark blond happy trail to his happy place. He gave one last sexy smirk before he lowered his mouth onto Justin's straining meaty flesh.

"God that feels good" Justin groaned as Brian displayed his advanced techniques.

"Um hmmmm" Brian hummed as he swallowed and lapped at Justin's cock greedily sending Justin to an unfamiliar level of ecstasy as he convulsed under him.

Louise Stanford pulled into the parking lot of Liberty High School with a shutter of nerves. The school was larger than she expected, certainly larger than her current employer. She stood free from her rental car and smoothed her leopard print trench coat and pulled the collar up. Pittsburgh in March was still quite chilly and she was ill-prepared for the bite of the wind against her neck.

"C'mon now" she called to the passenger in the backseat, "Don't dawdle".

She climbed the stairs to the school's double door entrance and studied the gray, faded sign with a right arrow directing her to the library that hung on the wall.

"This way" she motioned, heading down the empty hallway.

She slowed as she approached the office door outside the library. "Heeellllllooo" she called out in a sing-song voice while knocking, "Bobby? Are you here?"

"Oh my God, Louise!" Mr. Horner cried in shock, "You're here?" he asked in disbelief as he swept her into his arms and kissed the living daylights out of her. "You're really here?"

"I just had to see you! I couldn't wait any longer. I just knew you would make this work! Has it worked?" she asked cryptically nodding to her young companion.

"Well, I would know you anywhere!" Bob extended his hand before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Horner" Ted said politely as he cracked open the office door and saw visitors he didn't recognize.

"No that's fine Mr. Schmidt" Mr. Horner replied, patting him on the back, "Come in"

"I have the essay" he stated as he extended the paper to Mr. Horner caught off guard by his teacher's sudden friendliness.

"Mr. Schmidt, I like you to meet some people. This is my girlfriend, Louise Stanford. She will be teaching here next year, Home Economics."

Ted extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Ms. Stanford"

"Oh sugar, you Yankees are so formal. No one calls me Ms. Stanford in Mississippi; you can just call me Miss. Lula!"

"Okay, Miss Lula" Ted laughed at the Southern woman's obvious country charms.

"I'd like you to meet my nephew; he will be living with me when I move. Maybe you would be willing to show him around the school a bit?"

"Hi" Ted waved to the tall, lanky boy. "I'm Ted"

"Hi Teddy. Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett, Emmett Honeycutt"

"Do you want to see the school?" Ted offered, "It's almost four. I can introduce you to my friends. We are done with detention, right Mr. Horner"

"Yeah" Bob answered looking at Lula with a victorious smile at hearing Ted call the other his friends, "Go ahead"

Ted walked out of the office and watched Emmett. He practically sashayed as he walked, his slim hips hugged in tight lavender pants and a midriff baring shirt under his jacket.

"So your Aunt seems nice" Ted offered, making small talk. "Have you lived with her long?"

"She is. No she just insisted that I come with her and my daddy was happy as a clam to let her take me out of his hair. One less mouth to feed and well, he isn't exactly open minded when it comes to me."

"You don't seem very happy to be here?" Ted asked.

"Well I like to let my flame burn bright. I can't imagine that will be better received here than it was in Hazlehurst."

Ted laughed, "Oh you might be surprised" he exclaimed as he swung the door open to the library. "Hey guys" he called out to Ben, Michael, Brian and Justin who had all congregated back into the library. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Emmett Honeycutt"

Emmett gasped as he observed Ben with his hands placed intimately on Michael's waist and Justin sitting on Brian's lap, kissing him softly. "Emmett" Ted exclaimed gesturing flamboyantly, "welcome to the Queer Boys' Club. I think you'll fit right in!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was so delayed in getting this one out to you. Live has been crazy busy.

So now you know the secret plan and Emmett makes his cameo. Anyone figure it out before this chapter? I tried to keep you guessing, let me know if you like the twist.

Detention is over but there's one more short chapter to go to wrap it up...


	12. Epilogue

The summer days ticked away for the students of Liberty High School. It was early August and the summer heat was in full swing, the sticky wetness of humidity coating anyone who dared to venture outside. Justin sat on the side of the swimming pool watching his friends splash in the water reminiscing on the last few months since they had all come together that day in detention. It certainly hadn't been easy for any of them but he thought Ben had it the worst. His coach caught him kissing Michael behind the gym after practice in April and soon told his father. The black eye he sported the next day started the rumor mill grinding and soon he was out at school and at home. Something that would have caused a normal person great distress but funny enough, Justin thought both Ben and Michael seemed happier than ever. Ben lost a few friends but being able to be out with Michael ushered in a new era of self- confidence and determination to be his own man. He quit sports and started doing yoga.

Michael dived under the water maneuvering himself under Ben's legs, reaching up to grab his ass as he stood. He swiped the water off his face and moved his wet hair out of his eyes just in time for a kiss to be planted on his lips. He still couldn't quite believe he had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but one that looked like Superman. It was a dream come true and he had never been happier. Everything about the man was perfect; how he talked about things that mattered, how he held him, how he defended their relationship to anyone who gave Michael shit. He had never felt so loved and protected. Not to mention discovering the joys of having sex with Ben was amazing. A joy he knew Justin and Brian had not quite realized fully yet.

Brian watched Ben and Michael's kiss with a twinge of jealousy. Not that he wanted to be kissing either of them, just envious of the freedom they felt to kiss whenever the mood struck. Brian had been living with Michael since the school year ended. Debbie had insisted once she discovered what horrible abuse Brian had been suffering under. This, on one hand, was fantastic because he felt part of a real family that accepted him but, on the other hand, made Brian want to stop hiding all together. Only he didn't want to out Justin before he was ready and the two spent enough time together alone that it wouldn't take much to figure out the true nature of their relationship. Justin, as expected, had taken a lot of flak from his old friends about his new friends, especially as he defended Ben. A fact which still caused Justin pain that Brian had been unable to heal. When it was just the two of them, Justin seemed happy but there was something bothering him and Brian couldn't get to the root of the problem unless he talked to him about it.

"Yoo Hoo, Anybody home?" Emmett yelled making his way around Justin's house to the backyard. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed seeing the pool more elaborate than anything you would find in all of Mississippi.

"Em" Ted cried, climbing out of the pool to greet Pittsburgh's newest resident with a hug. Ted and Emmett had been fast pals, writing back and forth until Em and Ms. Lula officially made the move. Since they settled in, Ted was a regular at Ms. Lula's and had become very fond of southern cooking and of Emmett's bright flame. He definitely brought fun into any situation, something Ted was seriously lacking. The other boys' noticed too. Ted was actually quite funny in a dry, sardonic way and Emmett seemed to be helping Ted loosen up although, try as he might, he could get rid of the polo shirts no matter how much fashion advice he doled out.

"Wow Justin, this place is swanky" Em observed before giving air kisses on the cheeks of each boy. He took off his shorts and tank top revealing only a shimmery red speedo, before diving in canon ball style into the pool.

All the other boys, sans Justin and Brian, followed suit and soon they were all laughing and playing around.

Justin looked at Brian and could see that troubled look between them. "You want to go up to my room? My parents aren't home."

Brian nodded, he always wanted to be alone with Justin when the opportunity presented itself but he thought maybe talking was on the menu rather than their normal make out sessions that stopped just shy of all the way.

Brian followed Justin up to his room and removed his wet swim trunks and sat on the bed with a dry towel around his waist. "You okay?"

Justin shook his head and tears started falling, "No, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Brian panicked, he had never wanted a boyfriend in the first place but now that he had one, he didn't want to lose Justin. "What? Why?"

"Why? Because I am lying to everyone and I hate it."

"So we're over, just like that?"

"Over? What are you talking about? I don't want to break up; I want to come out"

"Oh my God, really?" Brian laughed, pulling Justin into his arms, kissing him passionately. "That's the best news I've had all summer"

Justin straighten up and laughed whole heartedly knowing that he was really going to do this. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the sexiest laugh ever?" Brian asked a mixture of amusement and lust on his face.

Justin had lost some of his wood during his laughing fit but his cock was at full attention at Brian's lustful words and stare. He didn't care that just outside was a pool full of friends. All he cared about was he really, really wanted Brian inside of him.

Brian's eyes shifted down, then up, then back down again- right at Justin's bulge. He seemed to be waiting for Justin to make the first move. Something he had been terrified off until now.

"Tell me what you want Justin" Brian murmured, brushing his lips against Justin's gently.

Justin's eyes grew wide but he couldn't form the words. He blushed and reached a hand towards Brian's crotch.

"If you can't ask for it, I don't know if you're ready for it." Brian teased.

"I want you" Justin choked out, "Oh God, I want you inside me."

Brian moved off the bed with lightning speed to grab the supplies they had purchased "just in case" a few weeks back. They still sat in the bottom of Justin's nightstand, untouched, still in the plastic CVS bag. He readied the supplies and dropped his towel so he was naked and hard hovering over Justin lying seductively spread out on his bed.

Only an act of supreme self-control made Brian pause to study Justin's face. He had waited for this moment for months and now that it was here, he wanted it to be perfect for both of them.

Something flitted across Justin's face, there and gone so fast Brian almost didn't see it. And when he realized what it was, he almost wished he hadn't- terror. "Hey" Brian soothed Justin, running his hand over his cheek, "We don't have to, if you're not sure."

"I'm sure" Justin admitted, "just nervous. I want you".

Brian took Justin's cock in hand and swallowed him down. Justin moaned. He'd never get tired of being sucked off. Every time was just as exhilarating as the first and he never wanted it to end. He fisted hands through Brian's hair and waited for the initial breech he knew was coming. "Start with one finger" Justin requested softly.

Brian nodded, still working Justin's dick with his mouth as he rubbed his fingers in Justin's crease spreading the lube until he found the puckered entrance. He applied steady pressure until he felt the tight hole give enough to slide his index finger inside pausing until he heard an encouraging moan escape Justin's lips. Justin willed himself to relax knowing that a part of Brian was now inside him. He exhaled hard through his mouth, and then moved his hips, fucking himself of Brian's finger. "Another one" Justin permitted having grown used to the first.

Brian struggled to work the second finger in, there didn't seem to be room and Brian wondered if he would be able to get his dick inside without hurting him. Soon however his middle finger joined the other and Brian worked the opening until it relaxed and he was sliding both digits in and out with more ease. The noises coming from Justin's throat had Brian's dick throbbing and his balls tingling. Soon he was writhing under him, his dick back in the game and hard against his stomach. Brian reached out to jack Justin's cock with his free hand eliciting a low groan that rumbled through both their chests.

"Another?" Brian asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"No, I'm ready now" Justin insisted, "Fuck me"

Brian fumbled for the lube, and then poured more on his own sheathed dick and Justin's entrance. He pulled Justin's thighs down on the bed and lifted so his knees fit under them. He lined up his cock to Justin and grabbed Justin's hand as he thrust forward with steady pressure. An icy splash of panic flooded Brian's chest as he watched Justin's face for any signs of discomfort or pain, that he hadn't prepped him enough. Pressure against the head of Brian's dick took his breath away. The intense pressure soon gave way and then it was all around him, a tight fist of heat and muscle, and he was inside Justin. He worked in slowly, moving back and forth for what felt like hours until he was settled completely in Justin's body. Justin face and chest were flushed, his eyes half-lidded why he waited for the burn to subside and then suddenly it did and a wave of pleasure rushed over him. Brian leaned down to kiss him and then Brian was all around him, on top of him, inside him, and his solid body cradled him, he felt calm. Safe. Wanted.

Brian felt his climax building too soon but his balls drew up tight and he thrust into Justin, wanting more of the perfect heat, more of everything. "Close" he ground out.

As if waiting for that signal Justin grabbed his own cock and jerked himself. He threw his head back as he came. Drops landing on Brian's chest and neck as Justin's body clenched around him sending Brian over the edge with a guttural cry.

Justin felt his body break apart and come back together in that moment and all he knew was that everything was going to be all right. No matter what his old friends said, no matter how poorly his parents reacted; he had a great group of friends and he had Brian, a man he loved by his side.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long on the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
